24Seven
by rough-water
Summary: Peddie One-Shot series: each one can stand alone, unless stated otherwise. Newer chapters are probably better than older ones due to improvement in writing. #35: Runway Reflection
1. Chapter 1

_First One-shot of the story! Woo! Read and Review! Also if you have any ideas, just let me know!_

**Whipped  
**

* * *

_I want a love that's crazy, _

_Yeah I wanna fight_

_I wanna rock and roll and party all night,_

_Yeah, I want it Bad_

Bad- The Cab

* * *

The Anubis Residents sat at the table scarfing down breakfast before school. "Alfie, I need you to carry my school bag, make up bag, hair product bag, and extra clothes bag to school!" Amber squealed before kissing him on the cheek and skipping out of the room. Alfie sighed before noticing Jerome and Eddie practically falling off their chairs in laughter.

"Are you done yet?" Alfie said angrily.

"Man, she has you wrapped around her finger," Eddie said catching his breath.

"Yeah well your supposed to do that sort of stuff for your _girlfriend_." Alfie spat back angrily. he was tired of being the one made fun of when it came to his girlfriend.

Eddie tilted his head back and continued to laugh, "I'm so glad Patricia is not like that!"

* * *

An idea dawned on Alfie as he made his way to school. He ran up to Patricia and Joy. "Trixie! I need your help!" He exclaimed, panting.

"Since when do you ever need my help, Alfie?!" She said and Joy laughed.

Alfie ignored that comment and explained everything that Eddie said, with perfect detail.

"And?!" She replied, obviously not seeing where Alfie was going with this.

"Well, you can act all _whiny_ and stuff to, you know, torture Eddie."

She eyed Alfie warily, hesitant to agree. But as she looked at his pleading face, she knew she couldn't say no. Patricia had always secretly had a soft spot for always underestimated him, and she definitely knew what that felt like.

"Since when do you turn down an opportunity to mess with Eddie?" Alfie finally said, teasingly.

"Oh, fine," She agreed smiling, "But it's not gonna last very long!"

"Great, Thanks Trixie!" He said before running off to find Amber.

* * *

Patricia closed her locker door only to see Eddie standing right there.

"Hey Yacker, miss me?" he asked teasingly.

"As If! It's been like 10 minutes since I sat next to you at breakfast, Weasel," she teased back. She then remembered Alfie's plan. "Will you carry my stuff? Thanks." She said while shoving all her stuff into his arms and walking to class.

Eddie found this odd, but decided to ignore it and followed her to class. You could never really tell what's up with Patricia.

* * *

"Okay Weasel, I'll save us seats and you go get lunch," Patricia ordered as they entered the Cafeteria.

Eddie met her at the table with two plates of Spaghetti, and Eddie dug right in.

"Eddie you're not going to cut it up for me?!" Patricia asked angrily.

Eddie just stared at her for a moment, food dangling from his mouth. "Oh-uh right, sorry?" Eddie mumbled, rushing to cut her spaghetti.

"You forgot to get me a drink Weasel!" Eddie sighed and went to get her some juice. He couldn't help but wonder why she was acting all weird, but he would let it slide once again.

Maybe it was hormones or something? He shuddered at the thought.

* * *

Patricia had to admit, Alfie's plan was going pretty well. Eddie was totally going along with everything, which made her feel guilty, but only a _little_ bit. He returned shortly with a frown on his face. "Thanks," She said quickly before tuning back in to everyone else at the table.

As they were walking back to class, Patricia started listing a bunch of things she needed him to do for her, and everyone could see his face getting redder by the second.

He stopped and turned towards her. "No! I'm not doing all that stuff! When did you become Amber?!" He spat.

Amber released a tiny gasp, and quickly pulled Alfie away towards her locker.

"Excuse you?!" Patricia said raising her eyebrows.

His eyes widened. "Yacker, I'm sorry! I-" but he stopped when he saw her laughing, Alfie too in the distance.. He kept looking between the two, his face full of questions.

"Sorry Weasel, but Alfie wanted me to act all whiny to get back at you for this morning." She managed to get out between laughs. He rolled his eyes and stormed off.

Patricia turned to Alfie, "Thanks a lot!" She said before running after him.

"Eddie we were just kidding!" Patricia admitted when she found him in his Dad's classroom.

"I know, just used my drama skills." Eddie admitted chuckling while Patricia rolled her eyes. "So you have any ideas to get him back?"

"You're on your own this time Weasel. Just use your _drama skills_," She teased mimicking his American accent.

"Whoa, Yacker, I didn't know your American accent was so good." He said closing the small space between them.

"Wanna know what else I'm good at?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Eddie asked leaning in.

"Teasing you," She stated plainly, smirking, and walking away just as he was about to reach her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for Reading and reviewing! :_)

**Identity Crisis**

* * *

_Sometime life don't go the way you planned_  
_ And we all have days when we just don't understand_  
_ Search for meaning, it's not always easy_  
_ But you're story's not over, it's still being told_

Still That Girl- Britt Nicole

* * *

I can't believe it. In the past 2 hours my boyfriend died, lost his powers, came back to life, Sophia turned to stone, we graduated, and victor left Anubis House. We were _all_ leaving Anubis House actually, I can't believe we were going to college! As much as I hate to admit it, I will miss everyone so much, especially Eddie. We haven't really talked about our plans yet, too busy stopping evil.

"Where is that weasel anyways?" I whispered to myself.

I spotted him next to a overly excited KT, but she soon got up to go to the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked approaching Eddie. He had a sad look on his face, and I could tell that he was upset about everything that happened today.

"But you hate dancing..." He mumbled.

"I think I can make an exception for a _superhero_," I smirked trying to lighten the mood.

He gave me a small smile, seeing my effort, before saying, "Well I'm not, not anymore..."

He looked so sad, sitting there when usually he would be begging _me _to dance. It wasn't like him, and it made me uncomfortable. And how could he even say he wasn't a superhero? He just saved the whole world, and it wasn't even the first time. How could he not see that?

"You are to me..." I said softly. He looked up and gave me one of his goofy smiles that he usually does when I get all soft on him. I smiled right back, but his face fell again and he looked back down. I only had one other option.

"Come on Eddie, all our friends are dancing!" I said picking up a glass of punch.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said getting up quickly and taking the glass from me. "Alright." I took his hand and lead him onto the dance floor as a slow song came on.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he put his hands on my hips as we swayed to the music. He kept avoiding my eyes though. "Eddie, tell me, what's bugging you?" He sighed. "Please?" I begged.

"It's just, I feel like I've lost a part of me, well I did actually, but I feel like I don't know who I am anymore..."He mumbled, trailing off and avoiding my eye.

It hurt me to see him like this. I missed cocky Eddie who would never underestimate himself.

"Eddie," I lifted his head up, forcing him to look me in the eyes. "I know exactly who you are. You're still the cocky slimeball of a boyfriend that has saved the world three times."She teased.

To anybody else, this would have been an insult. But it instantly made Eddie feel better. He smiled, "Thanks Yacker." whispered as he kissed me sweetly and we continued to dance, my head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around my waist.

* * *

The rest of the dance wasn't that bad. It was fun to spend time will all our friends, all the evil behind us.

We were walking back to the house, hand in hand, when Eddie spoke up. "Yacker, did you- did you really mean what you said, you know, about me being the same person I was before?"

"Of course I did, Weasel," I replied walking closer to him. It was getting really cold out here. He noticed and his around me before continuing the conversation.

"But I mean, I feel like I can't protect anything anymore."he admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sure Nina can take care of herself..." I sighed. I still was a bit sore about Eddie having to protect her all the time.

"I meant more important things, like you, _doofus_." He smirked, mimicking my accent when he said _doofus_.

I blushed. "You're such a sap!" I laughed and he joined in.

"Really Yacker? Because I'm pretty sure you're the one who got soft on me earlier."

"It's not my fault you had an identity crisis! Sorry for trying to help!" I defended.

"I'm just teasing, Yacker," he said as we reached Anubis House. "Besides, I apprecited it," he said kissing my cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it's short. Thanks for all the great reviews! Y'all are the best!_

**Not Going Anywhere**

* * *

_Not really sure how to feel about it_  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can t live without you_  
_It takes me all the way_  
_I want you to stay_

Stay- Rhianna

* * *

Prompted by DesiredHOA01

KT shrieked as a lightning bolt came down from the sun, striking the pyramid, and Mr. Sweet as well.

I dashed over to Cassie, who was just _standing_ there, and dragged her off to side.

I didn't know what was going to happen next, as I saw Eddie run over to his dad and kneel down beside him.

"Don- Don't listen to Victor..." He said out of breath, clutching his chest.

Eddie sent a confused look to Victor, who had just made his was over to the two. I couldn't hear what Victor mumbled, but it resulted in Eddie getting up and making his way towards the pyramid.

He glanced at the necklace in his hand, and that's when I knew.

He was going to spare his life to save the world.

He was going to _spare his life_ to save the **world.**

I couldn't move, my feet were frozen to the ground, as were my hands to Cassie's arm. I couldn't speak either, "Stop" and "Don't" seemingly disappeared from my vocabulary.

I watched him put his hands on the glowing pyramid, and a shock spread through his body. It was the worst thing I've ever had to watch, and I think i let out a scream as he crumbled to the ground.

"EDDIE!"

I ran over to him, making sure I was the first one at his side. I started shaking him as his dad was trying to sit him up and find a pulse. I could feel the tears rushing down my cheeks as the others started to surround us. Victor started to say something, but all I could focus on was Eddie. I would never get to see his gorgeous eyes again, never get to be wrapped up in one of his comforting hugs again, never be able to kiss him again. I started crying harder just at the thought.

I was brought back to reality when he started coughing. "He's alive!" Mr. Sweet exclaimed. I had never smiled bigger in my life than when I saw his eyes flutter open.

"Eddie," I breathed, barely able to say anything more.

"Yacker, you okay?" He said out of breath as well. I just nodded my head happily as happy tears filled my eyes.

He. Was.** _Alive._**

Mr. Sweet and I helped him up on his feet and guided him back to the house. He leaned mostly on his dad, but I still walked right next to him, holding on to his arm, almost as if I let go, he wouldn't be there anymore.

When we reached the house, we took Eddie to his room and he laid down on the bed. "Edis- I mean Eddie, take as much time as you need to rest, I will postpone the Graduation," Mr. Sweet said before giving Eddie an awkward hug and then leaving us alone.

I sat on the bed next to him. We both sat in silence and I started to tear up once again. He noticed and pulled me into a hug as I wrapped my arms around him tightly, letting the tears fall on his leather jacket.

"Shhh Yacker," he said trying to calm me down, stroking my head.

I quickly calmed my self down enough to choke out, "I-I almost lost you.."

He lifted my chin up and smashed my lips to his.

When we broke apart he looked straight into my eyes and said, "I'm not going anywhere," and wrapped me up in his arms once again.


	4. Chapter 4

_#4 Yay! This one had goofy Eddie, which I can totally see. Also, idk why but I see him as actually being able to dance, like his mom made him take lessons or something, but pretended he couldn't at the Season 2 dance just to get Patricia to dance with him, so yeah in this one he can actually dance! Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!_

**Cheer You Up**

Patricia's POV

I was currently stuck in my room with a cold. "Ughhhh," I moaned as Eddie came in with the glass of water I asked him to get me.

"Feeling any better Yacker?" He asked sitting next to me on my bed.

"No." I snapped.

"Well someone's rather cranky today," He said smirking. "

Shut up, slimeball! You can leave now I hate when people see me all gross like this."

"You know what?" He said obviously ignoring my last comment, " I'm going to cheer you up."

He ran over to Joy's side of the room, searching through her iPod that was left in the speaker system. After a few minutes, I hear the upbeat song "Chloe" by Emblem3 start to play. "Nooooo, Eddie, this is not going to make me feel better," I groaned.

He walked back to the middle of the room and began to bounce to the beat. I had to do a double take remembering he almost had no rhythm when we danced that one time. "You are not about to start dancing," I said, but seeing as he obviously was, I smashed my face into the pillow.

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on, _

_but you're the one I want, yeah your the one I want_

Not only was he dancing, but he was singing. His dancing was WAY better than his singing. What surprised me even more was he knew some of the words, the ones that keep repeating. I mean, he must hear it as much as I do, considering its blasting from Joy's speakers all the time. I looked back up to my goofy boyfriend. Did I mention he was using my hairbrush as a microphone?

_If only you could believe in yourself the way I believe in you, I-I do_

_If only you could see all of the beautiful things I see in you, it's true. _

He was owning the dancing, but I would never admit it. Although I couldn't help but smile: he was dancing like he was in a boy band, and singing like Jerome. Of course my slight smile gave him even more confidence to keep going.

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on, but oh baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want._

I was now full blown laughing completely at the silly dancing and singing in front of me.

_You think she's got it all but that don't make her better,_

_You've got my heart and that's the only thing that matters,_

At that last line, he gave me a wink, which of course made me laugh harder. Smirking, he blew me a kiss as well.

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on, but you're the one I want. _

He finished with a goofy pose which didn't help me contain my laughter at all. He put the brush down and jumped back on my bed to join me in laughter.

"So that worked pretty well didn't it Yacker? You seem better!" He smirked.

"Weasel, you didn't tell me you could actually dance! I mean if you had showed me those moves last year at the dance, it would have totally won me over," I said sarcastically.

He laughed and said, "That's exactly why I _didn't_ show you, Doofus, you would have made fun of me that my mom made me take dance classes back home. Good thing I made sure it was hip-hop or you could have a ballerina boyfriend."

I laughed hitting his arm playfully, "Well as embarrassing as that was, it did cheer me up, so.. thanks."

No problem Yacker" he said kissing my forehead, "Now I'm going to make you some of my famous chicken noodle soup!"

* * *

_So yup there ya go! I also like this song for them because it's like everyone favors Piper, except him kinda thinggg. See you next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Again, thanks for the awesome reviews!_

**It's Not What You Think**

Prompted by: HoAMR

*between season 2&3*

I was going to surprise Patricia at her locker, considering I haven't seen much of her today. When I turned the corner I see her and Jerome deep in conversation, and it looked really secretive. I could feel my face start to get red. Why are they keeping secrets from me?

Patricia saw me and walked over, "Hey Eddie," She said grabbing my hand, "Wanna eat lunch outside today?"

"Sure, Yacker," I said a little less confidently.

"Uh.. Is everything ok?"

I mean me being jealous of Jerome is a little embarrassing, so I couldn't tell her that. "Yeah, everything's fine," I said with a smile before walking outside with her to find a seat.

* * *

In the middle of me munching on my sandwich, Jerome came over to us. "Trixie, need to talk to you." I looked over at her, and instead of question Jerome like she would have with anybody else, she just got up and went with him. I was so upset I barely hear her say, "I'll be right back."

I sighed, and finished my sandwich until she came back. "What was that about?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"Oh.. Uh you know, he's just planning something for Joy," she said. I gave her a questioning look. She sighed.

"Yacker, what happened to no secrets?" I said, "and why would you tell Jerome over me!" I was trying to hide my anger, but I couldn't.

"Eddie, your over reacting."

"Really? Because you're still not telling me what's going on.." I started but she interrupted me.

"Fine, Weasel, but you're going to feel stupid."

She told me this story about this guy, Rufus, how he kidnapped her before I came, and how Jerome had been kidnapped as well. "Remember, you followed me? Because you thought I was dating Alfie?" She said with a little bit of a laugh.

"Yeah and then I got a concussion and found out I was the Osirian, that was quite a day," I said back.

"Right, so anyway, Jerome was just telling me that he had a nightmare, and since I used to have the same problem, I was helping him. That's it. I promise."

"You have nightmares?" I asked concerned.

"Well not anymore, I did like right after it happened, because... well I guess I was.. scared.. it would happen again."

I leaned in and kissed her, feeling bad about everything. "I'm sorry I got mad," I said looking into her eyes,"and I promise I won't let you get kidnapped again."

She smiled and kissed me this time. "It's ok, weasel, and anyway, you're cute when you're jealous," she said pinching my cheek and then getting up.

"Jealous? Who's Jealous?" She just laughed and started walking back to class. "Yacker, wait! I am not jealous!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Cones, One Face**

Patricia's POV

I sighed and flopped on the couch. It was a sunny day, which is rare, and none of my friends were to be found. I grabbed a magazine off the table, it was probably Joy's, and started skimming it.

"Guess who?" A familiar American said covering my eyes.

"Hmmm, you're American so, KT?" I smirked.

"Good one, Yacker." He sat down next to me. "So what do you say I take you for ice cream? We haven't been spending much time together..." He trailed off.

I smiled, "Tell you what, I'll go change and meet you outside."

* * *

Eddie's POV

"Ready, Yacker?" I said as I saw my girlfriend walking down the stairs.

"Yup," she responded grabbing my hand and I intertwined our fingers. The Ice Cream shop was just around the corner, and the walk went by quickly, between the two of us exchanging jokes.

"Ok I'll get two sprinkle cones with chocolate chip cookie dough, sound good?" She just nodded and went to find a table. I turned around with two cones in my hand to see Patricia sitting and being uncomfortably questioned by someone I didn't recognize.

"Where's your boyfriend? I doubt you actually have one. You probably just made it up to impress your parents, and Piper." This guy spat. I practically stormed over there.

"Just leave me alone." Patricia spat at the unknown boy standing in front of her. Why wasn't she standing up for herself?

"Who is this?" I asked her.

The boy turned around, "I'm Harry, i guess you must be the guy stupid enough to date this piece of trash."

"Excuse you?" I said getting angry. "Patricia is no where near a piece of trash, so you might want to shut your mouth before I actually stuff YOU in that trash can over there."

He laughed, "As if you'd have the guts." I took a step forward only to be stopped by Patricia.

"Just let it go Eddie." She whispered.

"Let it go? No. Nobody deserves to be spoken to like that, especially you." She blushed a bit and her eyes lit up.

"You're right Eddie," she started, taking one of the cones from me, "and you know what? I'm not so hungry anymore," she continued giving me a look. I immediately knew what was about to go down.

"Me either, " I said smirking as we both smashed the cones into Harry's face. I started laughing as Patricia dragged me out the door.

"Have a nice day!" She called over her shoulder before joining me in laughter. We kept on laughing about the look on his face until we reached a park bench and sat down.

"Who was that guy anyway?"

She sighed. "He goes to Piper's school. He asked her out a couple times, but was rejected, so now he basically hates on Piper and I."

"What?! That's not even fair! You didn't do anything!" I practically shouted.

"Eddie calm down, it's not a big deal."

"Yes it is! You don't deserve that Yacker!" I said back, still completely shocked at why this guy is so mean to my girlfriend. She didn't even do anything!

"It's ok, he got what he deserved," she said pecking me on the lips. I smiled and she rested her head on my shoulder before saying, "And thanks for sticking up for me."

I smirked and looked her in the eyes. "Anything for you Yacker," I whispered before we both headed back.


	7. Chapter 7

**River Rafting **

Eddie's POV

Since graduation was kind of hectic, Trudy convinced Victor and Mr. Sweet to let us go do something fun before we left, even the newbies who we had all befriended. Jerome and Alfie came up with the idea of going river rafting, and we all quickly agreed. So here we were getting our brightly colored tubes and heading off to the river.

"Okay everyone! Choose a partner and strap the tubes together!" Trudy warned everyone. I grabbed Yacker's hand and helped her strap our tubes together.

"Ready?" She asked.

"You bet!" I said back before hopping into my tube, her right behind. "See you later slowpokes!" I yelled at the others. But before we knew it, Willow and Alfie were way ahead of us, close to Joy and Jerome, and Dexter and Erin.

"Eddie! We are falling behind!" Patricia whined.

"Yacker, calm down. That means more alone time." I said wiggling my eyebrows. She scoffed, but I could still see her blush a little. I leaned it to kiss her, before hearing Mara yell, "get a room," as her and Fabian floated by.

"Eddie, since you ate all those pancakes this morning we are going so slow!" Patricia joked.

"But Alfie ate twice as much as me!" I defended.

* * *

We were floating down backwards and everything was calm. I grabbed Patricia's hand and intertwined our fingers before closing my eyes and laying my head back. I was drifting off to a nap when all of a sudden Patricia shrieked and I opened my eyes to see her completely soaked from the quick drop we just experienced in the rapids. I burst out laughing when I saw her.

"Eddie! It's not funny!" She said hitting my arm. "Now I'm all cold."

I looked ahead to see that there was a fork in the river. "Hey let's go that way," I said pointing.

"But all the others went that way," she said pointing in the other direction.

"So?" I questioned and she huffed as I starting paddling us in the direction I wanted us to go. "See this isn't that bad!"

"Uh Eddie, I think you jinxed us..."

I looked ahead and saw that the rapids were getting extremely rough. "Oh no" I muttered.

We immediately picked up speed and the strap holding our tubes together unfortunately snapped.

"Patricia!" I yelled as she went quickly out of my sight. Everything was a blur, I was moving and spinning too fast, and then, I blacked out.

* * *

Patricia's POV

"Eddie?" I said shaking him. I had made it through the rapids unharmed, but I saw Eddie floating down the river unconscious and had pulled him off to the side.

His eyes fluttered open. "Eddie, are you ok?!"

He looked up. "Yeah, I think I just got dizzy and passed out. What about you?"

"I'm fine, Weasel, but I think your tube is a little flat." He got up and we turned the tube over to see a gash in it. "Must've hit a sharp rock or something?" I guessed.

"You know what that means," He said jumping in my tube, "We get to share!"

"Um no way, you're the doofus who decided to come this way, so you're the doofus who gets to swim." I said.

"Come on Patricia! It's just a little bit longer! See there's everybody else!" He said pointing ahead. The way we went connected back to the original path. We knew because we could see KT and Cassie in the distance. I sighed. "Plus, you're soaked, which means you're cold, and cuddling will only make it better!" I couldn't help but crack a smile, because it was true.

"Fine," I said hopping into his lap as he pushed us back into the water.

We spent the rest of the time on the river, laughing, splashing each other, cuddling, and even a little bit of kissing since the others weren't around.

* * *

"Well look who it is," Jerome said as we arrived at the stopping point, "Decided to ditch one tube and have a snogging session in the other?" The others laughed.

"I think you're just jealous you didn't get to cuddle with your girlfriend," Eddie considered while wrapping an arm around me. I smiled at his comment and kissed his cheek.

"Ew," Alfie said earning a light slap from Willow.

We all headed back to the bus that brought us here. Eddie and I sat close to the back.

"Did you have fun today, Yacker?"

"Of course I did," I said resting my head on his shoulder. "But now I'm exhausted." I added yawning.

"Go head and take a nap, I'll be right here when you wake up," he said kissing the top of my head. And that's exactly what I did.


	8. Chapter 8

_Prompted by DesiredHoA01, Sorry it's short!_

**Never Happens Again**

Patricia's POV

I stared up at the sky in awe as the brightly colored fireworks lit up the sky. Eddie has his arm tightly around my waist. He had been very protective lately after everything that had happened.

We were walking back to the house hand in hand when there was a rustling in the bushes. Eddie jumped in front of me.

"Who's there?!" He yelled, waiting for an answer and using his arm to back me up further away from the noise.

"Eddie it's fine, probably nothing." I assured him, but he just shushed me. I rolled my eyes and tried to move past him, but failed. "This is ridiculous," I said clearly annoyed."

A few seconds later, a bunny hops out of the bushes and off into the darkness. Eddie dropped his protecting arm from in front of me as I tried not to laugh. Eddie just grabbed my hand and kept walking.

"Okay, what was that about?" I asked him, "I can protect my self from a bunny you know. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I didn't know it was a bunny." He spat.

I stopped walking and he turned towards me. "What is going on with you?"

He sighed, "Yacker, nothing's wrong."

"You expect me to believe that? You follow me everywhere, you won't let me talk to anyone but you, and you freak out when there's a bunny in the bushes! Do you not trust me or something?!" I yelled.

Next thing I knew Eddie's lips were forcefully pushed against mine. When we pulled away, I smiled up at him.

"Yacker it's not that I don't trust you, it's not that at all. But almost lost you okay? I will do everything I can to make sure you're safe. You mean more to me than anything in the world, and I will make sure it never happens again."

I had the biggest smile ever on my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. "It won't, I promise." I whispered resting my head on his shoulder.

* * *

_OK guys I have an idea but I need help: Ideas for a bet that Eddie would lose? Thanks!_


	9. Chapter 9

_This one's not the best lol best whatever, thanks for the constant reads, reviews, and prompts!_

_Bet idea: HoAMR_

**I'm Not a Poet and I know It**

Eddie's POV

"You're on." I said shaking Patricia's hand. She was making fun of how stupid the cheer leaders looked in their new dance, and when I told her I didn't think she could do all those tricks, she bet me otherwise.

"Okay so If I win, you have to wear the schools cheer uniform for a week," I said with a smirk, I had this one in the bag, I mean she refuses to dance or anything remotely similar, "and if you win?"

"Hmmm. I'll talk to Jerome and get back to you on that one." She said.

"Jerome? Why Jerome?"

"Because, he's also really good at coming up with embarrassing things," she said before she spun around leaving me stranded in the hallway.

* * *

Patricia's POV

"Ok so Jerome," I started, "I need help coming up with an embarrassing thing for Eddie to do when he loses this bet we made."

"What's it about?" He questioned.

"That's not important just give me an idea!"

"Okay, okay..." He thought for a moment, "How about he has to write you a love poem and read it aloud tomorrow at the assembly" he said trying to hold in his laugh, "Eddie gets embarrassed and sappy at the same time! It's brilliant!". I didn't even try to hide my laugh and I burst out laughing, "That's perfect!"

* * *

"Ok Weasel," I said as we walked across the grass, "Name 3 tricks and I'll attempt them."

"Ok hmmm... Well I don't want you to hurt yourself so handstand, cartwheel, and back handspring."

I sighed, "Okay Slimeball here I g-"

"Wait!" He called. I just stared at him. "Should I uh-you know, be your 'spotter' I think it's called?"

I smirked, "I don't think that will be necessary," and I had to refrain from laughing at his confused face.

I did a perfect handstand, even walked on my hands for emphasis, then 3 perfect cartwheels in a row, and a wonderful backhand spring. I turned to Eddie to see his jaw was basically on the ground. I laughed at his expression.

"But I-I thought you hated that stuff?" He managed to get out.

"Well why do you think I don't do it then hmm Weasel?"

"But... How? That was perfect you didn't just do that for the first time right?"

"Of course not, my mum made me do Gymnastics and Cheer when I was little, it was torture, but I guess the tricks and stuff stayed with me."

He was still shocked so I just grabbed his hand and started walking home.

He finally spoke up, "so what's my punishment?"

"Huh? Oh right well Jerome said you have to write me a love poem and read it at the assembly tomorrow." I said laughing.

He sighed, "We'll a deal is a deal."

* * *

Eddie's POV

I stood backstage in the auditorium. My dad was about to announce for me to come out, he had no idea what I was doing, though. He jut thought I had an important educational announcement. I'm actually surprised he bought that one.

I so wasn't ready for this! Not only will everyone know I'm a total sap, which I really don't mind at all, but everyone will know I'm a horrible boyfriend who doesn't know how to write a simple poem. I tried, like really tried, but its honestly terrible.

"Hey Doofus," I heard as I turned around and saw Patricia. "That my poem?" She asked pointing to the wrinkled paper in my hands.

"Yeah but it's really bad and you probably think I'm a horrible boyfriend who underestimates you and can't write-"

"You don't have to do it." She interrupted me.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't have to read it. I don't actually want to torture you Eddie." She said cracking a smile.

"But I lost.."

"Yeah well the fact that you tried is enough. Consider this you're early birthday present." I laughed as she turned to walk away.

"Wait, don't you want to see it anyway?" I said.

She turned around and snatched the paper from my hand.

Perfect

Absolutely stunning

The tank to my tin can

Right for me

I think I'm falling for you

Cutting oranges

It's you I want to be with doofus

"Agent Pigtails" has nothing on you

My Yacker

I saw her laugh at every line of the poem, until the last when she looked confused.

"What's the M for?" She said looking up at me.

"For when you become Patricia _Miller_ one day" I replied giving her my signature smirk. She rolled her eyes and then kissed me.

"Thanks Slimeball."


	10. Chapter 10

I'm not going to be on for a while but I'll be back soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Prompted by: Seddielover945

**Perfect **

Eddie's POV

I woke up to a knocking on my door, which was weird since it was 3:00 in the morning. I slowly got up and made my way over to the door. It creaked open and there stood Patricia.

"Yacker? What's wrong?" She usually tries to get as much sleep as she can, so seeing her of all people in my room at this hour is shocking. I turned on my small lamp, being careful not to wake Fabian, and I could see that she had been crying.

I pulled her in for a hug and she continued to let the tears fall on my shirt. "Shhh it's okay," I whispered while stroking her head. I guided her to my bed and laid her down next to me.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong?" I pleaded.

"I was trying to sleep, when I remembered the day Robert captured me. When I ran out of the school he grabbed me and threw me into the sarcophagus. That used to be all I could remember but now it's all coming back to me. I broke the phonograph, I lied to you and everybody else, I captured KT, and I even tried to make you a sinner too." She choked out before beginning to cry again.

I pulled her closer. "That wasn't really you, it was a fake and we all know that." I reassured her.

She sighed, "But how can you still be with me after all that stuff I did. I messed up, I even believed that you would cheat on me."

"Patricia, let's just put all the stuff behind us ok? I forgive you and it's doesn't make you any less perfect than you already are," I told her, and I meant every word.

She blushed and smiled up at me. I leaned in an she met me halfway. Every time we kiss it just makes me fall for her all over again.

"We'll I do remember one good thing from when I was a sinner..." She said after pulling away.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You're speech outside the gatehouse," she said with a smirk.


	11. Chapter 11

Back! Sorry for the little break! Here's a one shot that i thought of after listening to the song Still Into You by Paramore, which is mentioned in here. It just SCREAMS Peddie to me so yeah :)

**Still Into You**

Flashback:

Patricia's POV

_I stood in front of my mirror, trying to decide if this is what I wanted to wear or not. Eddie was taking me to dinner with his Mom at a fancy restaurant. I was wearing a short black dress, similar to the one I wore at the exhibition dance last year. My hair was curled and I was wearing some killer heels. _

_"You look great Trish." I turned around to see Joy standing in the doorway. _

_"Thanks," I said back with a half smile, and I knew she knew I was extremely nervous. _

_She sighed, "Its just Eddie, Patricia, why are you so nervous? You've been dating for over a year! Minus the time when you broke up..." _

_"I know Joy, it's just, I haven't seen his mom since the breakup, what if she hates me for ending that trip like that?" I said back. I might as well tell Joy how I'm feeling, she always knows how to make me feel better. _

_"Well, no matter what Eddie's mom thinks, I can tell, no doubt that he loves you." She said before handing me my clutch and motioning for me to get going. _

* * *

_I walk down the stairs to see Eddie waiting, and when he sees me his face lights up. I give him a half-smil, probably the same one I gave to joy, because the butterflies in my stomach were growing. _

_"You look amazing, Yacker," Eddie says before wrapping me in a hug. "You don't have to be so nervous," he whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek. _

_This time I gave him a real smile as he intertwined our fingers and lead me out to his car (his dad had gotten him one for his birthday, as long as he agreed to follow curfew, of course), and off we went. _

* * *

_Dinner was actually perfect. Turns out she doesn't hate me, and she was so happy we got back together. Eddie said I was the only girlfriend she actually liked, and that made me happy. In fact, it made me realize something. Joy was right. Eddie did love me. I could tell, but he didn't want to scare me off like before. The thing is, I don't think I'm that scared anymore, and I knew what I had to do. _

* * *

_Eddie lead me back to the car after dinner, hands still intertwined. I could tell from his beaming smile that he was happier than ever. It was quite a contagious feeling, if I do say so myself. _

_But then, when I got in the car, I remembered what I had to do, causing the butterflies to return. _

_Eddie must've noticed me tense. "Yacker? You okay?" _

_I took a deep breath, "Eddie, I have to tell you something."_

_I looked over at him to see his face fall. He let go of my hand to put both of his to his face. Why did he look so distressed all of a sudden? _

_"Patricia please don't do this. I thought the night went well, I thought everything was going well and now I'm going to lose you again, oh no-"_

_He stopped talking when I pressed my lips to his. I pulled back and let out a little laugh, "Eddie I'm not breaking up with you..." I saw him let out a sigh of relief, "I wanted to say that I... I love you." _

_He broke out into the biggest smile I had ever seen before kissing me again. _

_"I love you too Yacker, so much." _

* * *

The memories from that night came back to me as I sat in my room listening to a song that randomly came on called "Still Into You" by Paramore. It was crazy how this song related to me right now. I had just had another fight with Eddie, and stormed up to my room soon afterwards.

This was happening often these days with all the couples. Everyone was stressed about graduation and what would happen after, especially me and Eddie.

I almost wish I could just break up with him and move on, but my feelings are for him too strong for that. So we need to do something we don't do very often, talk it out. I hopped off my bed and headed downstairs.

As soon as I entered his room and he wrapped me in one of his warm embraces, I knew everything would be okay.

**_"I should be over all the butterflies, _**

**_I'm into you, I'm into you _**

**_And baby even on our worst nights, _**

**_I'm into you, I'm into you _**

**_Let them wonder how we got this far,_**

**_Cause I don't really need to wonder at all,_**

**_Yeah after all of this time._**

**_I'm still into you."_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Right Here**

"Say your girlfriend went away, and never came back. You lost her forever, and didn't really understand why. How would you feel?"

I looked up from the paper I was writing on to glare at Denby. How could she say that. More importantly, how did she _know_?

Fabian and Alfie looked hurt. Very hurt. I couldn't really relate to them, because I had never really cared for someone that much, except for Patricia, but she was still here. Right next to me in fact.

She HAD broken up with me over the summer, but I was fortunate enough to get her back. The rest of my summer after she broke us off was terrible I was a mess. My friends would try to help me get my mind off of her, but it just never worked.

The memories if our times together would always come back to me:

_"What do I have to do to get a reaction?" I pleaded. I needed to know how to get her to like me, because I __**really**__ liked her. _

_She said nothing, but her eyes were fixed on my lips. Before I knew it, she had grabbed the back of my head and crashed our lips together. It was perfect, everything I had thought it would be. _

_We pulled apart and I stared into her gorgeous blue-green eyes, "That'll work."_

That's when I knew this would be different, and I had felt even better knowing she liked me back.

I can't imagine how it would feel if she left, right now, and would never come back. I would never get to see her beautiful face again, hold her, hug her, kiss her. Just the thought makes me want to... I don't even know.

"Eddie... My hand!" I came back to reality when I realized my grip on Patricia's hand had tightened.. _a lot. _

"Sorry!" I said quickly letting go and putting my arm around her shoulder instead.

"Eddie? Is everything alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah," I said smiling, "everything I need is right here."

And with that I kissed her cheek, despite the looks from the others in the room.

* * *

Sorry this kind of sucks! I need more ideas! You can be a specific or broad as you want! Doesn't matter! Just tell me in reviews, PM or whatever :) Thankss


	13. Chapter 13

_I got a few prompts, but I still need more for you guys! So really just any idea! Ok hope you like this oneee :) decided to write it in 3rd person for once lol  
_

_Prompted by DesiredHOA01_

**Stray Dog**

"Patricia look what I found!" Eddie said coming into the house.

"What?" Patricia said as she walked into the front hall to see her boyfriend with a Yellow Lab puppy in his arms.

"Isn't she so cute!?" Eddie said making silly faces at the confused little pup, which caused Patricia to laugh.

"Yeah, she really is," She said as she pet the small animal.

Eddie looked shocked. "Something wrong _Slimeball_?" Patricia said looking back up at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I just didn't think you were an animal person... Considering you don't really show a love for them like normal girls," he joked. They both laughed.

"Okay first of all, I'm not a normal girl, which is one of the reasons you said you like me. Second, I've always loved dogs. We had one back at home. Cutest little thing," she said beaming, "Where did you find her anyway?"

"Outside wandering. No collar or anything. Think we should make some signs or something?" He suggested.

"Yeah sure."

* * *

The "Found Dog" signs had sure helped, and within a few days, they were saying good bye to the little pup Eddie called _Barker._ He came up with the name, similar to the way he came up with his girlfriends nickname, _Yacker. _

"I'm gonna miss this cute little thing!" Patricia had said in silly voice and she held Barker up in the air.

"Me too," Eddie had admitted as he threw an arm around his girlfriends shoulder.

But that was 3 days ago, and Barker was back with her family now.

"Yacker!" Eddie called as he returned to the house. "I have a surprise for you!"

"Weasel, I'm in the middle of painting my nails," Patricia complained as she slumped over to see what Eddie had to surprise her with.

She walked into the front hall to see him standing with another puppy. This time it had fluffier fur, was light brown with a white belly, and had a curly tail.

"Surprise!" He exclaimed.

"Aw!" She said running over to Eddie and the dog. "Find another stray?"

"Nope," he said smirking, "This little guy is yours." And with that he handed him over to Patricia as her eyes widened.

"Eddie! Thank you so much! But what for?"

"I saw how much you liked Barker, and how much you missed her, so I figured I could get you one of your own." He smirked.

"Well, I love him. Thanks, Weasel," she replied giving Eddie a peck on the lips.

"So, what are you going to name him?" He asked.

She thought for a moment, "Freddie. Freddie _Krueger_."


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks for the prompts guys! Also, i decided I'm gonna write the prompts out, so you know what's coming :)_

_PS: This'll probably be my last update on this story for a week! I'm going out of town so I won't be able to actually update, but if you send in prompts and stuff I'll still write them and update when I get home!_

_Prompted by: HoaBurkfield_

_"A really embarrassing secret Patricia has, but Eddie just thinks its adorable."_

**Tell Me a Secret**

"Ha! I win!" Eddie shouted throwing his hands into the air. Him and Patricia were playing a round of Monopoly, the only game they could find in Anubis house. As usual, loser of the game has to do 1 thing that the other person says. It was their little tradition.

"But that's not fair, This is my first time playing monopoly!" Patricia complained.

"Doesn't matter!" Eddie started, "we played a game, you lost, you have to do something I say. Simple as that."

"Ugh _fine_, Slimeball, what do you want?"

"Hmmm, Let me think..." Eddie said as Patricia rolled her eyes. He was _such_ a doofus sometimes.

"I know! Tell me something embarrassing about you!" He said, happy with his choice.

"No way! That's too embarrassing!" She said shocked.

"Yeah that's kinda the point," Eddie said, earning a glare from his girlfriend. "Come on Patricia, I'm not gonna tell anybody," he pleaded.

"How can I be so sure?"

"Ok, if somebody finds out, I'll do something _you_ want me to do." He decided a bribe might be a better way of getting this "super embarrassing" secret out of her.

She sighed. "Fine... I sleeptakdkd." She said mumbling at the end.

"You what?"

"I _sleep_takdkdo." She said mumbling, AGAIN.

"You _what_?"

"I _sleeptalk_!" She said this time shouting at her boyfriend. Eddie saw her eyes widen when she realized she had just shouted it, and she quickly covered her mouth in shock. Eddie just chuckled at her slightly, which of course did not go over well with Patricia.

"See! I told you it was too embarrassing!" She said storming off.

"Eddie grabbed her arm and pulled her back into a hug. "Yacker, that's not embarrassing at all! Do you know how many people sleeptalk?"

"Yeah, but none of them spill secrets to their roommates with out even knowing." She mumbled into his chest.

Eddie just chuckled once again, still holding Patricia in his arms. Maybe she thought her sleeptalking secret was embarrassing, but Eddie thought it was simply _adorable_.

* * *

Later that night, Eddie quietly snuck out of his room. If Patricia told secrets in her sleep to her roommate, she could tell them to Eddie if he was in the room too right?

He snuck carefully up the stairs, past victors office, and up to Patricia's door. He slowly opened it, and tiptoed over to her bed without waking up her roommates. He sat down on the floor, and listened to her soft mumbling.

"Patrica," Eddie started, "Tell me a secret..."

She stirred in her sleep, but replied, "About what?"

"About your boyfriend," Eddie said back proudly.

"Eddie? Eddie is..." She started.

What was she going to say, Eddie thought to himself. Good kisser? Good boyfriend? Hottie?

"such a _DOOFUS_." She finished.

He was confused at first, until he saw Patricia's eyes open and she went into a fit of laughter.

"Yacker!" He exclaimed while standing up.

"That's what you get!" She said slowing down the laughs.

He sighed. "What you're not mad are you?" Patricia teased.

"Not if you tell me what you really think."

"Okay, come here," She said motioning for him to come closer so she could whisper it to him. Eddie was surprised, but went with it anyway.

"So... Tell me!" Eddie commanded as he sat down next to her.

"Eh. Maybe tomorrow." And with that she pecked his lips and laid back down to fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

_I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for the great reviews! _

**One, Two, Three Strikes, You're Out**

"But I don't even like baseball," Patricia whined as Eddie dragged her through the stadium.

"Yacker this is different. Going to a baseball game is jut an experience you have to have." Eddie said trying to convince her it would be fun.

She huffed. "Can we at least get some food? I'm hungry."

"Of course, but first, you need some team spirit." Patricia's eyes widened, but Eddie had pulled her by the waist into the gift shop before she could protest.

* * *

2 T-shirts and 4 foam fingers later, Eddie and Patricia were in their seats. "Okay Weasel, this isn't THAT bad." Patricia admitted.

"Glad you think so, but you haven't even HAD a hot dog yet." Eddie said earning a confused look from his girlfriend. "It's so goooooood," he tried to convince her, handing one over.

She eyed it carefully. "Is this one of your boy sandwiches?"

"No, Yacker, I didn't invent hot dogs." Eddie said laughing. He found it adorably funny how his girlfriend knew little to nothing about American customs. He had to teach her, which of course he didn't mind at all. In fact, he loved it. That was what brought them here.

Patricia slowly took a bite of the hot dog. "It's actually pretty good.." She said surprised.

"Told you!" Eddie exclaimed while finishing his own hot dog. He cleaned himself up, he was quite the messy eater, and grabbed Patricia's hand while leaning back in his seat.

"What's going on up there?" Patricia said pointing to the big screen.

"Well since the game is between innings, they do like games and other funny stuff on the big screen, like the kiss cam."

"Kiss cam?"

"Yep. Basically they show 2 people on the screen, and they're supposed to kiss. It's usually couples, but sometimes they do a joke." Eddie explained.

"Sounds stupid..." Patricia muttered.

"Whatever you say, Yacker." Eddie said, throwing his arm over her shoulder. Patricia scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. He gave her a little squeeze to kiss her head and she smiled. She didn't mind being couple-y here as much because she new she wouldn't see any of these people again, so there were no Alfie and Jeromes to tease her about it.

* * *

They both turned their attention back to the big screen which was just starting the kiss cam. Eddie watched as all the couples pecked each other on the lips. Patricia just laughed slightly at how cliché they were being, and Eddie joined too.

But then Eddie saw himself on the screen. He was shocked, because instead of showing the girl in his arms on the screen next to him, they showed him and a girl with fake blonde hair and WAY too much make up on.

Patricia felt her heart sink as she sat up and moved away from Eddie. She was finally starting to have some confidence in their relationship, and she had pushed the thought of Eddie leaving her for some prettier American out of her mind. But now, he was about to kiss one, right in front of her.

The fake blonde leaned in and Patricia braced herself for what was about to happen. But instead of Eddie leaning away from his girlfriend, he turned around to face her and before she knew it, his lips were on hers.

A few whistles were heard around the stadium as the camera shifted to catch Eddie smash his lips to Patricia's. The fake blonde huffed in frustration and stormed off as the two broke apart.

Patricia smiled up at Eddie and bit her lip as he whispered, "You actually thought I was gonna kiss her, didn't you?"

This time it was Patricia's turn to kiss him, kiss cam or not.

* * *

_Yay! Ok so I was thinking about putting song lyrics at the top like some people do, but i was wondering if you guys actually read them... so thoughts?_


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks for the reviews! Keep em up! I tried to make this one serious and playful, so i hope i did a good job! :)_

**Canoeing? **

* * *

_When you fall like a statue, I'm gonna be there to catch you,_

_Put you on your feet, you on your feet._

_And if your well is empty, not a think will prevent me,_

_Tell me what you need, what do you need?_

Gone, Gone, Gone- Phillip Phillips

* * *

"Eddie, you told me to be ready at noon, so I'm here! But you're not!" Patricia called down the boys hallway. Eddie had told her to be in the front hallway at noon for a "special date," but of course he's late.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Eddie said as he squeezed out his bedroom door with a bunch of stuff in his hands.

"What is all that?" Patricia asked, starting at what looked like picnic supplies.

"Well, we are having a do-over picnic. One that I planned all by myself." He stated proudly while handing her the picnic blanket.

She smiled. After all this sinner stuff, everything had finally calmed down, and she was excited to finally spend some time just with Eddie. They needed it.

* * *

"How come you never told me your dad has a cabin on the lake, Weasel?" She asked as they walked through the woods.

"Because, it was a surprise!" He said grabbing her hand. They had finally reached the lake, and they started to unpack the picnic supplies.

"So, what do we have this time Krueger?"

"Well stuff I actually can pronounce," he said laughing while setting out all the food.

"Wow, I'm impressed. You really outdid yourself weasel," Patricia said with a smile, "Are you sure you didn't have ANY help?"

"Yes, Yacker, I'm sure." And with that they enjoyed the food and each other's company.

* * *

"So, Yacker, I have a question..." Eddie said as they laid down on the picnic blanket.

"Yes?" She said back while scooting closer.

"Why did you, break up with me this summer?" Patricia sighed she knew this was coming. Eddie noticed her discomfort. "You know what, never mind. You don't have to tell me. We're here now and that's all that matters right? Lets go have some fun." They stood up and walked hand-in-hand to the water.

"Hey, look!" Patricia said pointing across the lake.

"Oh yeah, just a couple of Kayakers," he said, but then he paused.

"What," Patricia said wondering why her boyfriend suddenly stopped talking.

"Their ka-_yacking_. They're ka_-yackers_!" He burst out laughing. "Get it! Like Yacker! That's you!" He said still laughing.

Patricia just stared at him and rolled her eyes. He thought the most random things were hilarious. But she couldn't help but give a little chuckle, he was really _cute_ when he laughed.

"Okay, weasel, that's enough. It's called _canoeing_ anyway."

"No there's a difference! That is definitely a _kayak_!"

"Well I'm calling it a canoe," Patricia said crossing her arms.

"Whatever you want to call it, we are doing it!" He declared dragging her back to the house to grab his dad's KAYAK.

* * *

"Stop rocking the boat it's gonna tip!" Patricia shouted at Eddie. But did that stop him? No.

"Eddie please! I'll do anything!" Patricia Williamson did NOT want to get wet.

This got Eddie's attention. "Anything?"

Patricia's eyes widened. "You know what never mind. But I you rock the boat again, I'll break your iPod."

"Fine! You win!" Eddie gave in, causing Patricia to smirk.

The lake was rather calm, and they both sat back and closed their eyes, enjoying the peace away from all the commotion at Anubis House.

Patricia thought back to what Eddie had asked before, about why she had broken up with him. She couldn't tell him, because she didn't really know herself.

Eddie noticed her deep in thought across from him and sat up. "Whatcha thinking about Yacker?"

She sat up too. "Oh-uh, nothing?"

"No secrets Yacker..." Eddie replied looking a little hurt. Why didn't she want to tell him?

She sighed. "I was just thinking about what you said earlier..." She trailed off at the end, hoping he wouldn't ask further questions, but of course, he did.

"And?" He obviously knew what she was referring too. He wanted her to tell him, but if she didn't feel comfortable about it, he wasn't going to push her.

"I guess... I guess I freaked out, you're my first boyfriend..."

"That's it?" Eddie sighed in relief. "I thought I did something wrong." He took her hand. "You don't have to be scared Patricia, I'm not going to rush into anything okay?"

She smiled, "I know weasel, I'm not scared anymore. I should be scared _without_ you, because that's when I get taken by team evil." Her and Eddie both laughed. They both leaned in for a kiss, but as soon as they did, the kayak tipped.

"Weasel!" Patricia yelled as soon as she came up from the water. Eddie laughed at her appearance, her hair was all in her face. "It's _NOT_ funny!"

He did his best to stop laughing. "I know, I know, now come here." He said as he swam over to her. He pushed her wet curls out her face, and whispered, "Where were we?" Before kissing her again.


	17. Chapter 17

_Short little somethin'! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_

**Food Fight**

* * *

_I don't know if someone else could handle me,_

_And I don't know what I'm supposed to be,_

_ You're the only one who really sees,_

_You get me._

_Our Song- Matchbox Twenty_

* * *

It was a usual evening at Anubis House. Trudy was serving kabobs for dinner, because Alfie suggested it. It wasn't his favorite, by no means, but he liked the sticks. They were perfect for sword fights with Jerome.

As soon as the kabobs were on the table, Alfie and Jerome started sliding the food off the sticks as fast as they could. Jerome finished first, and shouted "On guard!" before starting to mess with Alfie's stick.

Alfie decided to start dueling with some remaining food on his stick. Before he knew it, food was flying off towards a dazed Patricia, who was wondering why Eddie was late for dinner.

Alfie's food hit her smack in the face, interrupting her thoughts. "Patricia! I'm so sor-"

"Alfie! You're so immature!" She shouted, standing up and grabbing a handful of rice to fling at him.

Alfie ducked, so Patricia's rice hit none other than her boyfriend who happened to be walking through the door at that moment. Alfie started laughing while Patricia's jaw dropped.

"Yacker!" Eddie exclaimed. The rest of the students froze, waiting for the next move.

Eddie slowly made his way to the table, grabbing the bowl of salad. All students except Patricia decided that it was a good time to leave the room. They all know now what was about to go down.

"Eddie, don't you dare!" Patricia warned.

"Do what?" Eddie said innocently as he dumped the salad bowl over her head and burst out laughing.

Patricia gasped and grabbed her plate of food and shook its contents on to Eddie's head. "Take that Slimeball!" She laughed.

They started grabbing whatever they could off of the plates at the table, tossing it at each other and laughing. Yeah, they were a mess, but they were having fun. Food fights were kind of their thing.

The others watched from the door with the occasional, "Atta girl Trixie!" from the boys and the "Oh no he didn't!" from the girls, laughing of course. Their food fights were sometimes even better than TV.

After they had cleared all the food from the table, Eddie ran towards Patricia tackling her to the ground as they both laughed uncontrollably.

"Who's immature now?" Alfie joked as the rest of the students laughed and walked away.

"Slimeball, now I'm all messy," Patricia complained.

"Yeah well me too!" He defended.

He stood up and helped Patricia up as well.

"I think there are some towels in the laundry room," she said pointing towards it.

"What about it?" Eddie teased.

"Get me a towel, doofus!"

He chuckled and got them both towels. After they cleaned up the best they could, Eddie noticed something.

"You missed a spot," he said moving closer to her.

"Where?"

"Right here," he said. And with that he kissed her lips.

"You're such a weasel," she said blushing.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ weasel."


	18. Chapter 18

_I felt like writing something sad-ish and I just really like to write crying Patricia and sweet Eddie idk why so yeahhhhh_

**Someday**

* * *

_And maybe someday we'll figure all this out_

_Try to put an end to all our doubt_

_Try to find a way to make things better now that_

_Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud_

_We'll be better off somehow, someday_

Someday- Rob Thomas

* * *

Eddie had been searching the school grounds all day looking for Patricia. He hasn't seen her since they found out they were going to different colleges this morning. There was a bit of a miscommunication, and Patricia had run off.

He finally made his was back to Anubis House, and ran up to the girls hallway. She wasn't in her room, or the other girls rooms either. They didn't know where she was.

He slumped back down the stairs and peeked in the common room and kitchen but she wasn't still there. What about Alfie and Jerome's room? It was worth a shot.

But no, they didn't know where "Trixie" had run off to. Eddie sighed, their time together was limited and he can't even find her. He sulked to his room and shoved open the door.

Eddie was shocked to see his girlfriend laying in his bed, face buried under the covers, but her messy red curls were peeking out.

"Patricia? We need to talk..." Eddie said walking over and sitting on the bed. He saw her nod from under the covers.

"Yacker, come out of there." He said while trying to pull the covers away. She didn't let him, of course.

"Please? We just need to sort things out." Still nothing from her. "Fine. You don't have to talk, but will you listen?" A moment passed before she poked her face out of the covers.

Eddie was surprised to see her face red and tear-stained. He felt terrible seeing her like this. She rarely cried, and it broke his heart to see her so weak and broken.

"Come here" he whispered, his voice cracking. He pulled her up into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder as they laid back against the headboard.

He kissed the top of her head. "I didn't mean to hurt you..." He started, but stopped. He realized he didn't know what to say. They both sighed. What could you say when you were basically about to break up?

"I don't want to." Patricia whispered.

"Want to what?"

Patricia paused, she thought she wouldn't have to say it out loud. "Break-up..." Her voice cracked.

"Me either," Eddie admitted, "but I don't want to hold you back."

"Hold me back?" She exclaimed. "You're the only guy who ever liked me, Slimeball. I'd be holding _you_ back."

He smiled down at her. But it soon went away. "Exactly... I was your first boyfriend. For all you know I could be the worst kisser ever," he smirked," for the record, I'm not. But still."

"Eddie are you crazy? Nobody wants to date me." She whispered.

"You should see the looks you get, Yacker. You're amazing okay? Anybody would be lucky to date you."

"Then why don't you want to..." She barely whispered and her voice cracked. Eddie's heart shattered at that moment. She thought he didn't want to date her.

He cupped her face and made her meet his eyes. "Patricia, listen to me. I love you so much and I know you're the one I want to be with, that you're the best person out there for me. I'm trying to be reasonable here, but I'm the only boy you've dated. I don't think you can know I'm the one for you if you've never dated anyone else. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Tears filled her eyes again as she nodded slowly. Eddie kissed her softly, her face still in his hands.

"You're not scared I'm going to fall for someone else Krueger?" She said trying to lighten the mood, but her voice cracked one again.

He smiled, "I hope not, because I'm going to wait for you. I am, got it?" She nodded. "And then maybe, one day we can live in a beautiful house, wherever you want. We can finally have the lives we always wanted. Everything will be better off, we just have to wait."

"But I don't want to wait," she whispered, "I just want to know everything will be alright."

"It will Patricia. We can still talk and Skype and everything. I'll always be there for you, don't forget that Yacker." Eddie whispered as he kissed her hair.

And for the first time in a while, she smiled. Eddie was the sweetest person she ever met. He was doing what was best for her, and not himself. Even though she didn't want to break up with him, the fact that they would still talk made her feel better. Someday they would live the lives they always dreamed, together, and she couldn't wait for that day to come. She _knew_ everything was going to be alright.

"I love you, Eddie, and I'm going to miss you so much." She whispered burying her face into his shirt.

Eddie wrapped his arms around her once again and rubbed her back, resting his chin on hers head. "I love you too, Yacker, and I can't wait for the day that I can hold you again."

* * *

_Don't forget to review and send in prompts! :)_


	19. Chapter 19

100 REVIEWS! Thanks guys! You rock! I'm glad you really like the last chapter! I liked it a lot too, even though it was sad. This One's kinda a sequel:

Prompted by Love2Write2- "Patricia dates a new guy but he's a jerk, and she skypes Eddie."

**Skype Chats**

* * *

_Fake a smile, yeah, lie and say that,_  
_ You're better now than ever, and your life's okay_  
_ When it's not. No._  
_ You're doing all these things out of desperation,_  
_ Ohhh ohhh,_  
_ You're going through six degrees of separation._

Six Degrees of Separation- The Script

* * *

"Hey Yacker!" Eddie said excitedly as his ex-girlfriend popped up on his laptop screen.

"Hey Weasel!" She whispered. It was probably midnight there, so Eddie assumed her roommate was asleep.

"How have you been? How are you liking your university?" He questioned hopefully. He really missed her, and they hadn't talked in months.

"I'm good, and things are going pretty well." She answered truthfully. She actually got along with her roommate and had made some new friends.

"Yeah? Have you, um, ya know, seen anyone lately?" He was dying to know, and he figured it was best to just come out and say it.

She chuckled a bit, "Don't worry, weasel, there's nobody on your level here." He sighed in relief.

"But I _did_ go on a date with this one guy, Kurt. He's like you were when we first met, so I thought he would have a soft side like you. Turns out he didn't..." She trailed off at the end, with a hurt expression on her face.

Eddie was shocked. How could someone hurt Patricia? He wasn't the best at comforting "just friends," but he was going to try for her. "Do you wanna... Uh talk about it?"

She shrugged. "There's not much to talk about. I went to hang out with him and friends and he treated me like the manure we had to shovel in detention," she smiled a little bit, as did he at the reference to their early relationship. But their smiled both faded soon after.

"Yacker, I'm so sorry. Don't let it get to you, really. You don't deserve that."

She gave him a small smile and nodded. "I really miss you Slimeball."

He was surprised she admitted it so easily, especially since they hadn't talked in forever. For all she knows he could be seeing someone, She never actually asked like he did. Looks like she knew him better than he thought.

"I miss you too, Yacker," he said giving her his signature smirk. "You would love it here, actually. My roommate is JUST like Alfie. He's hilarious."

She laughed quietly, "Speaking of Alfie, him and Willow really are the big couple on campus. They get sooooo much attention."

He smiled back, "Too bad that's not us. But you know how my mom wanted me back here in the states."

"Yeah..."

"But I'll be up there soon in the summer to visit my dad. Will you be there all summer?" Eddie asked. Hopefully she would, and they could hang out.

"Yeah, I should be.."

"Maybe we can check in on the newbies, yeah? It would be pretty cool to go back and visit. I bet the others would want to come too!"

"That _does_ sound pretty fun..." Patricia admitted, "Alright, its a date, As long as you don't get involved in any more mysteries, got it?"

Eddie laughed. "Got it."

Patricia smiled but it soon faded. "Well I have to go, but we should do this again soon."

"Sounds like a plan. See you later," he said a bit reluctantly as she signed off, he had to start working on some of his schoolwork. The sooner he was done with this school, the sooner he could get back to Patricia.

Patricia laid down in bed with a smile on her face. Sure, her one date with someone new hadn't worked out, but what kept her smiling was her "date" with Eddie. yeah, she didn't really know where they stood, but she would get to see him in person again, and that was enough to keep the smile on her face.


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks for all the reviews! I love it!_

_Prompted by: PatriciaSweet- "Patricia sprains her ankle or breaks it and Eddie is left to take care of her"_

**Broken Ankle **

* * *

"But Eddie It _hurts_," Patricia whined. She was currently laying on her bed, her ankle propped up on a couple pillows, her laptop placed carefully on her lap, by Eddie of course, and an orange slushie on her bed side table.

"I know, you only told me a couple hundred times," Eddie mumbled.

"What?" Patricia asked raising her eyebrow.

"Oh nothing," Eddie replied giving her a fake smile. Patricia had broken her ankle 3 days ago. They had gone on a picnic in the woods, which they liked to do often: It was peaceful out there.

But when Eddie decided to play tag with her, Patricia ended up tripping on a tree root. As if that wasn't enough, Eddie had tripped too and fell on top of her. So since the whole thing was kind of his fault, he was left to take care of her.

By now he was getting annoyed. Patricia was being more whiny than ever, having Eddie cater to her every need. She _WAS_ stuck in her bed all day, but still, it was kind of annoying. As much as he wanted to be a good boyfriend and all, he couldn't take it much longer.

"Eddie? Can you make me another slushie?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not," Eddie said with a bit of annoyance in his tone. Patricia just gave him a look and he quickly went down to make another slushie.

When he returned he saw an unhappy Patricia waiting on the bed. "Took you long enough," she spat, ripping the slushie from his hands.

"Seriously Yacker? I've been helping you all day and all I get is you're snappy attitude? I'm not your butler, got it?" He finally snapped, and he knew a fight was about to begin.

"Yeah you're my _boyfriend_. And you caused this anyway!"

"It's not my fault your so clumsy!" He half-yelled back.

Patricia did her best to stand up on her good foot. "You're right. I AM clumsy." And with that she dumped the orange slushie on his head and smirked, sitting back down.

He rolled his eyes and stomped out of her room slamming the door, used to the familiar feeling of liquids dripping off of him as he walked.

He knew he shouldn't have been this angry with her. It _WAS_ all his fault, he just didn't really want to admit it. Plus, the fact that she has been stuck in her room for a few days with nothing to do was making her cranky. He should know, having broken his leg once before.

He went to take a shower, the sticky orange slushie look wasn't good on him. After, He knew he should go apologize to Patricia, so he grabbed her favorite movie, some popcorn, and headed upstairs.

Patricia heard a knock on the door. "Come in, Unless you're Eddie" she hissed from her spot on the bed. Why should she let him in? She was very mad at him at the moment.

The door opened, and Patricia saw Eddie poke his head through the opening and slowly walking in, hands behind his back.

"I said YOU couldn't come in." She said turning her attention back to the magazine she was reading.

"Yacker, I came to apologize," Eddie said, regaining her attention. He pulled out the movie and bowl of popcorn from behind his back. "I know I was being a bad boyfriend, I forgot how you've been stuck in here for a while..."

Patricia didn't say anything, but just continued to stare at him, so he decided to continue. "And I know I deserved to get 'slushied' by you, but I figured we could watch your favorite movie to make up for it?"

Eddie watched as Patricia's glare turned into a slight smile as she slid over making space for him on the bed. "Come here, Slimeball."

Eddie smiled, happy that they were okay again. He sat down next to Patricia putting his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"I may have overreacted a bit too..." Patricia whispered as she got comfortable in Eddie's arms. He smiled at her effort.

"It's okay, Yacker. Let's just forget about it ok?" She nodded and they shared a kiss.

"You taste like my orange slushie," she laughed as the movie started and she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

_Short little something :__)_

**_*Pretend that Patricia couldn't go to America and they never broke up*_**

_ Prompted by: randomwriter1224_

_"Something happens with Nina and Patricia gets jealous."_

* * *

I was making my way over to Anubis house, suitcase trailing behind me, when I saw Eddie get out of a cab. I started walking faster, I hadn't seen him in so long! When I reached him I put my hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" I whispered in his ear.

"Yacker!" He exclaimed turning around and wrapping me in a hug. "Miss me?"

"Eh.." I joked. He let me go and grabbed my hand instead as we headed for the house, along with Fabian, Mara and Jerome. Mara and Jerome were being all couple-y, while Fabian just looked worried. He kept asking everyone where Nina was, but nobody seemed to know.

* * *

The house erupted in gasps because Mr. Sweet had just told us Nina wouldn't be returning this year. Fabian looked heartbroken.

I noticed that Eddie didn't look surprised though, as he ducked out of the common room. I followed him, of course. Something was up.

"Eddie?" I said walking into his room.

"Oh, hey Yacker!" He said, a bit awkwardly.

"Look, I know you know something about Nina not coming back, so tell me."

"What? I don't know anything..." He said trying to laugh it off. I just gave him that I-know-you're-lying look and he immediately sighed.

"Okay, we did some research and the Chosen One and the Osirian can't be together, or bad things will happen. So she decided to stay with her gran." He admitted. "I'm really worried about her though. I feel like I need to protect her."

I felt this pit grow in my stomach. He wishes he could protect Nina. He missed Nina. He was worried about Nina. Was I jealous? I guess I was.

"Too bad you couldn't miss me like that..." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing..."

"Yacker..." He said giving me the same look I gave him.

"Fine. I said too bad you couldn't miss me like that." I admitted.

Eddie seemed to ponder this for a minute. "Remember when I was jealous of you hanging around Alfie all the time last year?"

I saw where he was going with this. "Yeah but that was for Sibuna stuff." I defended. He knew all about it now.

"And so is this." He said grabbing my hand. "I don't like Nina like that. Got it Yacker?"

I simply nodded. It was kind of a silly thought anyway. Fabian liked Nina, and Eddie would never do that to his best friend.

"You're kind of cute when you're jealous." Eddie added with a smirk.

"Kind of?" I teased back.

"Nah, you're always cute." I laughed at his goofiness and he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"And for the record, I _did_ miss you. _A lot_."


	22. Chapter 22

_Here's that sequel :)_

**Twist in Fate**

_Sequel to Ch. 18&19_

_Requested by multiple people: Eddie and Patricia meet up again in the summer. _

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Joy asked from the drivers seat in front of me. We were going to pick up Eddie from the airport, with Jerome.

"A little," I admitted. Joy and Jerome just laughed.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Patricia Williamson got nervous." Jerome teased.

"Watch it Clarke!" I warned. In my defense, who wouldn't be nervous to see their ex who they desperately wanted to be with again?

"Has he landed yet?" Joy said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Let me check," I responded grabbing my phone from my bag right as it lit up with a message.

_**Just landed. Can't wait to see you Yacker ;) **_

I smiled, "Yep. He's here." I decided to not text him back though, because honestly I didn't know what to say.

* * *

20 minutes later, we were looping around the pick-up area, still no sign of Eddie, yet.

"Joy there he is! Wow he has a lot of bags!" Jerome exclaimed.

I looked to where he was pointing and I saw him. His hair was darker, he was taller and definitely more muscular. How had he not gotten a new girlfriend already?

Joy pulled over to the side and we all jumped out. Joy gave him a quick hug, as did Jerome, and then it was my turn.

"Yacker!" He exclaimed throwing his arms around me.

"Hey Weasel!" I said laughing. It felt amazing to be in his arms again after all this time. I guess I didn't realize how much I missed him.

We pulled apart and walked back over to the car. "How are you?" He asked.

"Pretty good. How was the flight?"

"Long and boring." He said making us both laugh.

The car ride back to campus was uneventful and filled with a bunch of small talk. Eddie was staying at Mr. Sweet's house for the trip, but he would probably spend most of his time hanging out with me, Joy , Jerome, Willow, and Alfie. Fabian had gotten into a better college, as did Mara, but they were not at the same one.

"You can just leave your stuff in the car until later," Joy said upon our arrival at the school.

"Ready for the grand tour Krueger?" I asked.

"You bet!" He replied laughing as we all got out of the car.

Joy, Jerome, and I showed Eddie all around campus, our dorms, the best places to hang out, and the best places to eat, which of course was his favorite. We all ate dinner on Campus, after we had met up with Alfie and Willow, and I actually have to admit, it was the most fun I'd had in a long time.

"So uh Yacker, wanna go grab some ice cream?" Eddie asked.

"Sure," I said smiling, finally glad to have some alone time with Eddie. The others saw it too and let us be. Well except Alfie.

"Ooh can I come?! He exclaimed only to receive a look from Eddie and the others as Willow dragged him the other way.

Eddie laughed as we walked away muttering a soft, "Oh Alfie."

"You'd think he'd mature a bit," I said laughing, and Eddie smiled. I really missed his smile, and I really wish he didn't have to go back to America in a week.

I also really wish we hadn't broken up. Should I tell him?

"Okay Yacker what kind do you want? My treat."

"Hmmmm..." I said, "Strawberry."

"I should've known." He said laughing and walking off to buy it. He soon returned with my Strawberry ice cream and a scoop of Mint Chocolate Chip for himself.

We began to walk back, just laughing and talking, when someone bumped into Eddie, causing his ice cream to smash into my face. I gasped at the cold feeling.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said just laughing it off.

"Well in that case..." Eddie started but couldn't finish because he burst out laughing.

"It's not _that_ funny," I said, annoyed. But that didn't stop him from laughing. So I took my cone and smashed it over his head. "Actually, you're right, it's pretty funny!" I said, as it was my turn to burst out laughing.

"Oh you're gonna get it!" He teased and started running after me. I ran towards the park on campus, Eddie gaining on me. I tried to shake him, but he was just too fast. Guess running from evil really gets you in shape.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed as he picked me up and spun me around. I squirmed trying to get out of his grasp, but couldn't help but laugh, until our eyes met.

We both stopped laughing then, realizing what was going on. _Friends_ didn't act like this. They were _flirting_, and they both knew it.

He quickly put me down. "Um- Sorry about that..." He said scratching the back of his neck. I nodded and sighed quietly. Things were going to be really awkward between us, I should've known. But I just didn't want them to be.

"We need to... um... talk." I finally said leading him over to a large tree. We sat down, backs against the tree, and stayed like that for a minute, neither knowing what to say.

He sighed. "Look, I really don't want things to be awkward between us... but, I can't be just friends with you Patricia. You mean too much to me."

I couldn't help but smile at that. He had missed me as much as I had missed him.

"Good, because I feel the same way. Think we can give long distance a go?" I asked hopefully as I saw his face light up.

He grabbed my hand. "Actually, we don't have to." I just gave him a confused look.

"I'm transferring to _this_ school, to be with you," He said smiling.

"Eddie! Why didn't you tell me that earlier!?" I said playfully punching his shoulder, but then wrapping him in a hug.

"Because! What if you didn't love me anymore!?" He said seriously.

I whispered, "I always will, Doofus" as he leaned in for a kiss. Looks like this upcoming year would be a whole lot better.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hope you like! Just so you know most of this is flashbacks so that part is in italics!_

**Stocking Up**

_ Prompted by HOAlover4life: "Future Peddie: Patricia is pregnant and wants random foods in the middle of the night so Eddie has to go get them."_

Eddie walked the aisles of the grocery store, trying to decide what to buy. Patricia, his wife of 2 years, was 5 months pregnant, and of course, it was Eddie's job to care for her.

He didn't realize it would be this bad.

The late night random cravings were getting a little out of hand. He wasn't getting any sleep at all, and he missed the Patricia that was sassy because it was her thing, not because she was pregnant.

He racked his brain trying to figure out what he should buy. What did pregnant Patricia even like?

Then, it came to him, he can just stock up on all the stuff she had made him get this past week! That would save him from having to go to the store when he didn't want to! Now if only he could remember...

* * *

_They were stuck in traffic, on the way to visit Patricia's parents at their house for dinner. _

_"Ugh, why aren't we moving?!" Patricia complained. _

_"Must be a crash or something, nothing I can do about it," Eddie said squeezing her hand. _

_Patricia just huffed in her seat. Longest car ride ever. Then she realized what would make it better. _

_"Let's get some yogurt!" She exclaimed. _

_"What?" Eddie said, he had heard her correctly, but they were stuck in the middle of traffic! They weren't getting yogurt!_

_"You know, frozen yogurt. We can go to that little shop! Pleaseeeee?" Patricia whined. _

_"Yacker, Then we will be late to your parent's house. I __**just**__ got on their good side." Eddie defended. He would do anything to get her parents to like him, and now that they did, he wasn't going to screw it up. _

_"But I __**WANT**__ frozen yogurt," Patricia hissed, rather forcefully. This was the first time Eddie had to deal with her cravings, and he wasn't going to lie, she scared him. So, he gave in. _

_Her parents were not happy. _

* * *

_Eddie had just finished grilling chicken for dinner, when Patricia entered the kitchen. She scrunched her nose "Chicken?" She asked disappointedly. _

_Eddie sighed. He knew what was coming. _

_"I was hoping for sushi..." She said trailing off. _

_"Patricia, I'm really tired and I just made chicken. I really don't feel like driving to go get you sushi."_

_She crossed her arms and scoffed. "I hate you." She muttered before walking away. _

_Eddie froze. He knew she didn't mean it, but ever since she had said it years ago before breaking up with him, it made him __**sensitive**__. _

_Needless to say, he went and got the sushi. _

* * *

_After a stressful day at work, Eddie was now rushing to the drug store to get Patricia's favorite types of candy. She had called while he was on the way home from work, begging for _

_her favorite candy. _

_Eddie grabbed her favorites, and then decided to get some popcorn and rent a movie too. It would give them something relaxing to do, especially after his stressful day. _

_He arrived home to see Patricia on the couch, looking annoyed. _

_"Did you get my candy?" She asked, still annoyed at who knows what. _

_"Of course, and popcorn, and a movie," Eddie said proudly while lifting up the plastic bags as proof. _

_Patricia smiled and patted the spot next to her on the couch. _

_Eddie put the movie in, sat next to her, and handed her the candy. She smiled and cuddled up next to him as Eddie put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. _

_Maybe there was an advantage to running around and getting things for her. _

* * *

_"You know what sounds really good right now?" Patricia said, eyes wide. _

_"What?" Eddie asked curiously from his spot on their front porch swing. _

_"Chocolate covered strawberries from that fancy chocolate shop in town," she stated, hoping he would take the hint. _

_He did. "Patricia, those are so expensive and for special occasions-" he stopped when she just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He should've known the routine by now. _

_"Fine, I'll be right back."_

* * *

"Okay so popcorn, candy, chocolate, strawberries, and ice cream.." Eddie thought to himself. He figured it would be enough.

That night, Eddie woke up when he heard Patricia calling his name. "Yeah?" He said groggily.

"I'm hungry.." She whispered.

"Okay well I got you a bunch of stuff today, the stuff you've asked me to get before."

Her face lit up and her eyes widened. "I'm going to eat some sushi!"

Eddie groaned and "face-palmed."

**_He forgot the sushi._**


	24. Chapter 24

_Idk where this came from lol... Peddie dance scene with a bit of a different ending, and from Eddie's POV_

**Determined**

* * *

_When I saw you there, _

_Sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care,_

_I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole dang night _

Dance With Me Tonight- Olly Murs

* * *

Patricia looked gorgeous tonight at the dance. I don't know what it was about her, but I can't stop thinking about her. She's not like other girls, she's a challenge, a mystery almost.

I found myself walking over to her multiple times during the dance, but we just talked. I knew the whole "I hate you" thing was fake on my part, but what about hers? Did she actually not feel the same way I did? I had to know.

That's when I decided I should ask her to dance, even though she told me only moments earlier that she doesn't dance, but I know it's because nobody has ever asked her. Most of the guys around here seem scared of her, except _me_.

If she really didn't like me though, I would be rejected. That would be totally _humiliating_. I glanced back over in her direction. She smirked, and I gladly returned it.

"Does someone have a little bit of a crush? You have been hanging around her a lot lately," Jerome said teasingly.

I forced a laugh, "Her hanging around with me, Jerry. Her hanging around with me." I couldn't let them know that I did like her, it would ruin my reputation. The girls crawl to me not the other way around.

"Uh no way," Alfie started,"She hates you man." Did she really? That hurt. I just continued picking at my food.

"I'm willing to bet there's no way you can get _Militia Patricia_ to dance with you," Alfie continued. This might just be the perfect opportunity, but I gotta play it cool.

"What, are we in kindergarten now?" I scoffed back. They just fist-bumped, I guess that thought I wasn't up for it.

"Okay, your asking for it," I stated. "What are the terms?"

"If you win, Jerome will sing she'll be coming around the mountain, on stage, in the style of a rap artist!" Alfie exclaimed. I looked over at Jerome, he looked a bit worried. "But of you lose, you have to give Jerome the rest of your money for a month." Alfie finished.

"Yeah that works!" Jerome said. He clearly thought I was gonna lose. I never lose.

"Deal," I said, "What am I gonna spend it on around here anyway?" And with that, we shook on it.

* * *

I found a black and white masquerade mask, and covered my fave with it. Patricia was sporting the same look, standing over by herself.

I waltzed over there, making a goofy face at her that made her smile. I loved her smile.

"No." She said flatly. Dang she was good.

"Come on," I started, "I saw your head swinging!" I exclaimed at I moved my head to the beat for emphasis.

"No!" She said again, but I could see the small smile she was trying to hide.

I sighed, time for a new approach, and I knew just thing thing. "Look, I'm just a tin can, standing in front of a tank, asking her to dance with me."

She looked skeptical at first, but I could tell she had softened. Boy, was I charming! She still didn't say anything though.

"I don't dance either!" I admitted. "It'll just look alternative. I could feel Alfie and Jerome's stares as she sighed.

I took her hand, "I'm just gimme peel you off the wall here..."

"Okay," she started, "One dance, no more than a minute, no funny stuff, and this still doesn't make us friends okay?" I smiled, she did like me.

We danced and I have to admit, it was fun. She even seemed happy, that smile plastered on her face.

"See that didn't hurt," I admitted.

"Yeah it did! You stepped on my toes like four times," she teased.

I smirked, "I never dance."

"No," she smiled, "but sometimes, just sometimes, you know how to be a good guy."

I smiled, she so liked me. But then I caught a glimpse of Alfie out of the corner of my eye, and remembered the bet. I WASN'T a good guy. I panicked, I didn't want her to find out it was for a bet.

"Well I've broken enough personal rules for one night. Better leave before I end up writing you a poem or something," I laughed nervously.

"Whatever," she laughed," Better go before you turn into a pumpkin!" Classic Patricia.

"Night Yacker" I smirked.

"Night."

Sometimes you know how to be a good guy.

I keep replaying the scene over in my head. I felt something I rarely ever felt, **guilt**. It was killing me, because if she ever found out from somebody, she'll think I don't have feelings for her, when I _do_.

I heard the rest of Anubis House returning from the dance, mostly laughing about Jerome rapping. Did she already know about the bet? Only one way to find out.

I walked out into the hall to see everyone smiling. I don't think she knows.

"Yacker? Can I talk to you?" I asked motioning her over.

"Hey Weasel," she smiled as she walked over.

I sighed, "Look, I just want you to know that I really wanted to ask you to dance-"

She cut me off. "I know, and you did." She said a little confused.

"Right, but I uh madeabetwithJeromeandAlfie." I said mumbling the last part.

"That's why he sang She'll be coming around the mountain..." She said as her eyes widened in realization. "You Cockroach." She said as she dug her heel into my foot and walked away. I guess I deserved that.

I may have won, but I think I lost what was more important, and I was determined to do whatever it takes to make things right.


	25. Chapter 25

Not very proud of this but I tried... Send in prompts?

Sequel to Chapter 24

Requested by Rockin' Rusher and Seddielover945

**Make it Right**

* * *

_So throw me away, _

_'Cause if I were a boomerang_

_I'd turn around and come back to you_

_Back, back to youuuuu, youuuuuu _

_Yeah, Yeah _

_Youuuuuu, Youuuuuu, Yeah, Yeah_

Boomerang- The Summer Set

* * *

I walked into the dining area for breakfast, only to receive stares from all the girls and Fabian, except Patricia who was looking down, avoiding my eyes. Jerome and Alfie seemed to be enjoying this.

I plopped down between Jerome and Fabian, but the room was still silent. Until Jerome spoke up, he just HAD to make things worse.

"So how was the dance last night Trixie?" He said snickering.

"Really, Jerome?" Joy scolded quietly.

Patricia looked like she was about to explode. She grabbed her glass of juice and bowl of cereal, and I assumed she was going to finish breakfast in her room.

Instead I saw her dump her glass of juice on Jerome, and soon after her bowl of cereal on me. Then she stormed out of the room.

The rest of the table was trying to stifle their laughs. Well, except Alfie, he just let it out.

I sighed, I totally deserved this. After changing into new clothes, I went to find Patricia. I knocked on her bedroom door, but Joy answered instead.

"Where's Patricia?" I questioned.

"She already left for school," Joy said rolling her eyes, "and she wouldn't want to talk to you anyway." With that said, she pushed past me and started for school.

"Joy wait!" I yelled when I finally caught up to her. She just raised an eyebrow.

"I really like Patricia okay? And I know I messed up, it was stupid to agree to that bet, but I swear I was going to ask her anyway!" I admitted. Joy's face softened just a little.

"Okay, I believe you, but she won't." She said hesitantly.

"Can you help me?" I pleaded. "I really need to fix this."

"There's not much I can do, just be persistent," before heading to class. This was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

That night I stood outside her door with a box of chocolates. I knocked and after a moments she answered.

"Look Patricia I'm-" I was cut off when the door slammed in my face. I sighed heavily, and the door opened again. This time it was Mara.

"She wants the chocolates," she said taking them from me, and then closing the door again.

* * *

I wasn't allowed to go to the girls hallway anymore. For one, Patricia told the girls not to allow me up there, but I also got in trouble with Victor.

So this time, I went outside Anubis house, right below their bedroom window. I threw a rock up there the best that I could, and hit the window spot on.

I saw Joy rush to the window, and motion for Patricia to come over. When I saw her face in the window, I held up my poster.

**"I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me?"**

Beneath the lettering was a tin can with my face on it.

She smiled slightly, but then walked away. I sighed in defeat, and Joy just shrugged.

Time for Plan C.

Did I mention I didn't exactly have a plan C?

* * *

The next day at school I walked up to Patricia while she was at her locker. She started to walk away, but I grabbed her arm.

"Patricia just listen to me for one second!" I begged. She turned to look at me. The bell rang clearing the hallway, but I didn't care, I need her to hear me out.

"You're not going to give up are you?" She asked annoyed. I shook my head.

"I like you okay? A lot. And I really wanted to dance with you at the dance, but I didn't know if you felt the same way. So, when they offered the bet, it seemed like the perfect opportunity. It was stupid, okay? I messed up, I realize that-"

All of a sudden I was cut off by her soft lips on mine. Sparks flew instantly, and neither of us could deny it.

She pulled back and I smiled. She blushed. "You were uh... rambling.." She said trying to explain herself as she looked at the floor.

I smirked, "Guess this means you forgive me Yacker?"

She nodded slightly and I grabbed her hand.

_I wasn't planning on letting go. _


	26. Chapter 26

_Prompted by HOAlover4life: Patricia and Eddie are married, and they're like in there late 20's and Patricia tells Eddie she's pregnant. _

**Big News**

"Honey We're home!" Eddie and Jerome chorused through the house. Eddie and Patricia lived in a small two-story house near Eddie's job, which also "happened" to be Jerome's job. Jerome and Joy also "happened" to live down the street, so Joy and Patricia could usually be found at one or the other's house by the time the boys got home.

Eddie walked around into the kitchen, expecting to see Patricia and Joy chatting over some coffee or something, but they weren't there.

"They must be upstairs, I'll go get them." Eddie told Jerome before walking up the stairs. He heard mumbling coming from the bedroom, door closed. He knew he shouldn't, but he put his ear up to the door anyway.

Patricia had just told Joy what she figured out this morning: she was pregnant.

"When are you gonna tell Eddie?" Joy questioned looking over at her friend.

"I don't know, I have to tell him soon, I'm just scared Joy. Especially scared of what he has to say..." Patricia admitted softly.

It took everything out of Eddie to not burst through the door. He was upset though, that there was something she wasn't telling him. They were supposed to share everything with each other.

But on the other hand, she was scared of his reaction. He didn't want her to be hesitant to tell her something. She did say she would tell him soon, so he would just have to be patient. Simple enough.

Patricia and Joy quickly hopped up when they heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in!" Patricia chirped.

"Hey Yacker," Eddie said walking over to kiss her cheek.

"Hey," she smiled back.

Joy took the opportunity to slip out the door and walk down to see Jerome.

Eddie flopped on the bed. "Long day at work?" Patricia asked sitting down next to him.

"Yeah," Eddie said sighing and wrapping Patricia up in his arms.

"Somebody's extra cuddly today," Patricia teased as she ruffled Eddie's hair.

He laughed, "I just miss you that's all." He kissed her head. "Jerome and I were thinking double date tonight?"

Patricia wrinkled her nose. "At a restaurant?"

"Yes, come on you can't just not go to restaurants," Eddie said trying to convince her.

Patricia figured that since she's hiding something from him, she has to go. "Fine," she barked untangling herself from Eddie's arms. "I'll be ready in 10."

* * *

"See that was fun," Eddie said as they arrived home that night.

"Yeah," Patricia sighed. It _was_ fun, but then Joy reminded her that she had to tell Eddie tonight. Of course, she didn't _have_ to listen to Joy, but she was right. He needed to know sooner rather than later.

"Everything okay?" Eddie questioned, pulling her in for a hug.

"Um Eddie, I've been thinking..." She started.

"Yeah?" Eddie said, urging her on.

"What do you think about having kids?" She finally got out.

"Well sure. Not now, but in the future." He said honestly.

_Not Now._

Patricia felt tears form in her eyes. She was pregnant and Eddie didn't even want kids yet.

Eddie was shocked when Patricia pushed him away and ran up stairs. Did he do something wrong?

* * *

Patricia crawled under the covers and finally let the tears fall. She couldn't help it. She felt as if everything was falling apart.

"Patricia?" Eddie said worriedly as he rushed into the bedroom. He softened when he noticed the lump under the covers. "What's wrong?" He asked as he tried to hug her.

She pushed him away. "Leave me alone."

"What happened? Did I say something wrong?" Her only response was getting up and walking into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Eddie was getting mad. "What is going on?! I'm just trying to help!" He said as walked over to the door.

"You're not doing a very good job." She spat back from the bathroom.

"Yeah? Well you're the one who's hiding something. I heard you and Joy talking earlier. I thought you knew you could tell me anything!" Eddie yelled. He needed to know what was going on.

She opened the door. "You doofus! You're not supposed to listen in on people's _PRIVATE_ conversations!"

"Yeah well it doesn't look like you were going to tell me anytime soon!"

"I'm _pregnant_ you cockroach. But you can go ahead and leave since you don't even want kids!" She yelled before slamming the door in his face.

Eddie was shocked. So _that's_ what this was all about. "Eddie you're such a idiot." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Patricia sat in the corner of the closet with her head in her lap as she heard Eddie picking the lock. Soon after, she felt him sit down next to her and wrap his muscular arms around her. Patricia didn't even try to get away, she knew it was no use.

"Patricia, I am never going to leave you. And I'm _so_ excited that we are going to have a baby! You're gonna be a mom! An amazing one too," Eddie admitted. Patricia looked up to see Eddie grinning from ear to ear.

"We're gonna have a little Yacker! Or a little Slimeball! I want a little Yacker? What do you think?"

Patricia laughed as her husband went on and on about how cute a mini her would be. She just kissed his cheek and let him continue. He was going to be such a great dad.


	27. Chapter 27

Cinema Conflict

Prompted by Got2LiveItBigTime: Patricia and Eddie go to the movies, and they argue about which film to watch.

* * *

_I could fight you 'til the end,_

_But I will lose you if I win,_

_So I guess I'll just keep on givin' into you, _

_like I always do, no matter how I try_

Break the Spell- Daughtry

* * *

"Yacker, we _have_ to see this movie!" Eddie practically screeched as he pulled Patricia over to the line.

"An action movie?!" Patricia said, making a disgusted face.

"Yeah! It's only supposed to be the best action movie all year!"

"Action movies are stupid," Patricia spat. "It's just a bunch of things being blown up."

"Exactly!" Eddie said, basically jumping up and down in excitement.

"We get enough of that at Anubis House!" She pointed out, "Same with horror... and drama... How about a comedy?"

"But they're so boring... There's no explosions!" Eddie complained.

"Come on, Slimeball. We haven't had a good laugh in a while..." Patricia said trailing off. She seemed a bit down to Eddie, but he decided to ignore it.

"You can laugh in an action movie," Eddie offered. Patricia just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, you go see your action movie, I'll go see something else." She snatching the money out of Eddie's hands before he could protest.

Eddie sighed in frustration. He upset her again. It seems as if she was extra fragile these days, and it now dawned on him that he should've said something.

He quickly bought a random movie ticket and dashed inside, looking for any trace of her he could find.

_Nothing. _

He figured his only plan B was to go into every theater showing a comedy until he saw her, so that's what he did.

_Still nothing. _

He started to panic. Where could she be? Ever since the whole sinner situation, he freaked out when he didn't know where she was.

He started asking around, "Have you seen a girl with curly auburn hair? Black lace tights?"

They all just looked at him as if he was crazy, and maybe he was. But crazy or not, he still needed to find her.

* * *

As he reached the end of the theater hallway, he finally spotted her on a bench, head propped up by her elbows in her lap.

"What are you doing out here?" Eddie asked as he sat down next to her, "You had me worried sick!"

"What are you talking about _doofus_? And Why aren't you watching your stupid action movie?"

"Because, I upset you. I went through all the theaters showing comedy movies and you weren't in any!" Eddie huffed.

Patricia sent him a small smile. It felt nice to know that someone cared enough to do that. Eddie put his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his.

"So you want to tell me what's going on?" He asked quietly.

"How'd you know something was wrong?" She said looking up at him.

"I can just tell." He stated matter-of-factly.

She sighed. "Me and Piper got into a fight and haven't spoken in a while... I don't know it just feels... weird."

Eddie just nodded and rubbed her arm for comfort. He couldn't really relate, but he would still be there for her regardless.

"Well, I think you could use a laugh, eh Yacker? How about that comedy?" Patricia smiled and nodded as they both got up and headed to the movie, hand in hand.

* * *

"That was the funniest movie ever!" Patricia said between laughs as they walked out.

Eddie was laughing too, and couldn't help but smile even wider at his girlfriend's happiness.

"Definitely better than that action movie," he said wrapping and arm around her waist as she smiled up at him.

"Thanks for this, Weasel," she said before reaching up to peck his lips. "You're not so bad after all..." She said with a smirk.

"I know, I'm the best! What would you ever do with out me?" Eddie teased back and they both laughed.

"Don't push it, Krueger!" She warned.

"Race you to the car?" Eddie said raising an eyebrow.

"You're on!" Patricia cheered.

"Ready, Set-" Eddie started put Patricia had already take off as she called over her shoulder: **Go!**


	28. Chapter 28

_Sorry I haven't updated much! School started and yeah... So here's this. It just kinda came to me while watching old eps._

**Cover-Up**

*set in House of Tombs*

* * *

_If you only knew_

_How I refuse to let you go, even when you're gone_

_I don't regret any days I spent, _

_Nights we shared, or letters that I sent_

If You Only Knew- Shinedown

* * *

Having just returned from meeting the REAL Harriet Denby, Eddie tried his best to sneak into the house, as it was past curfew. Nobody was in sight. He though he had actually gotten away with this one, until Victor waved him into the living room.

_Great._

Eddie was shocked, though to see everyone in the room. Literally everyone: Trudy, Denby, Dad, Mara, Joy, Alfie, Jerome, Willow, KT, Fabian and Patricia.

_Patricia._

She was standing amongst everyone else, whom Eddie just noticed were all in their pajamas. He couldn't help but stare at Patricia in her peach sequined top and short shorts as he took his place in line next to her.

He recognized them from America.

* * *

"Whoa, Yacker, I didn't know you were into pink and sequins!" Eddie teased as his girlfriend walked out of the guest room in her pajamas. It was her first night here with him in America and they were about to watch a movie, both exhausted from a day of traveling. He was more than excited to spend time with her, especially now that she was wearing the shortest shorts he'd ever seen her in.

"It's not pink! It's _peach_," Patricia defended.

"Still doesn't explain the sequins," Eddie pointed out, with his signature smirk.

"Oh so you want me to go change?"

"No!" Eddie blurted out, a little too quickly, which caused Patricia to raise an eyebrow.

"You- uh- look good in pin- I mean peach." Eddie finally got out after stumbling over his words.

Patricia smirked back, and grabbed her boyfriend's hand as they walked down stairs.

"So what movie should we watch?" Eddie asked.

"Eh, really doesn't matter. I'm so tired, I'll probably fall asleep in like 5 minuuu-" She stopped to yawn.

"Me too," Eddie admitted, yawning as well. He laid down on the couch and pulled her into his arms.

"What are you doing?!" Patricia snarled, trying, but failing to get out of his grasp.

"Sleeping," He mumbled, faking it with his eyes closed.

"Eddie!" Patricia quietly scolded, trying once more to get up.

"Stop moving and go to sleep," Eddie mumbled, this time actually drifting off.

Patricia huffed and finally gave in. She slowly rested her head on Eddie's chest. If anyone actually saw how soft she was being, she would scream. But, she had to admit, it was comfortable, and she looked forward to sleeping like this more while she was visiting. Not that she would _ever_ admit it.

Eddie's sleepy whisper interrupted her thoughts. "I'm glad you're here."

She couldn't help but crack a smile as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Victor's voice brought Eddie back to reality, telling them all to go back to bed. He wasn't really paying attention during Victor's speech, but he heard something along the lines of them being escorted to and from school, yada-yada.

"Pssst! Eddie!"

Eddie turned around right before he opened the bedroom door to see Patricia sneak back down the stairs and over to where he was.

"Yeah?"

"What happened? You know at the mental hospital?" She whispered forcefully.

"Oh right um well _our_ Denby showed up,which we found out is the real Harriet's sister, but I hid before she could find me," He said proudly, "and she also said KT was Robert's great granddaughter."

"What?!" She whispered, except a little too loudly.

"It's probably nothing, she was a little craz-"

"WHAT ARE YOU TOO TALKING ABOUT? YOU SHOULD BE IN YOUR ROOMS!" Patricia jumped when she heard Victors voice boom through the house.

"We- I- uh- you see- um-" Patricia muttered, hoping the perfect thing to say would just come to her as usual. Eddie never thought He'd see the day where "Yacker" couldn't come up with an excuse.

He just missed her so much. He wanted to go back to the visit and make everything right, He didn't even know what he did wrong! Eddie just wanted to be able to hug her again, and not have to pretend like the feelings aren't there.

"WELL?!" Victor shouted.

_Seems like now was his the perfect opportunity._

"We're back together!" He exclaimed as He threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Patricia froze and Victor just rose an eyebrow.

"Yep!" He said before pulling her into a full hug and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Night, Yacker," he smirked before slipping into his bedroom before she could pour the closest liquid onto his head.

Patricia soon snapped back into reality and scampered up the stairs to avoid more yelling from Victor.

She couldn't exactly wrap her head around what had just happened, and not the whole "Harriet/ Fake Harriet" thing. It's the "Eddie just told Victor they are back together, and hugged her" thing.

That _Slimeball!_

Did he actually still like her after she broke up with him?

She sure hoped so.

It was known to her and her close friends that she obviously still had feelings for Eddie. She would never say it, but most of her housemates could tell.

Well everyone except the one person that mattered, _Eddie_.

As much as she tried to tell herself it was just a cover-up, she couldn't but wish it was the truth.

_If they only knew..._


	29. Chapter 29

_Sequel to the last chapter, It was requested by a few :)_

**I Never Stopped**

* * *

Hope, hope there's a conversation,

We both admit we had it good,

But until then it's alienation, I know

That much is understood

Not Over You- Gavin Degraw

* * *

Patricia woke up days later still unsure of where her and Eddie stood. Even KT noticed her discomfort.

"Something bothering you Patricia?"

Patricia just shook her head, "It's nothing."

KT wasn't falling for it. "Look, I know you don't talk about feelings," she chuckled, "but you can tell me. Maybe I can help?"

Patricia sighed. She wasn't one who knew a lot about relationships, and since she knew KT didn't have feelings for Eddie, what other choice did she have? "You swear you won't tell?" KT nodded, and for some odd reason, Patricia trusted her. Maybe it was because she needed to talk to someone about their break up, or maybe she was crazy, but she found her self telling KT everything, starting from the beginning.

After KT had taken it all in, she only had one thing to say. "You have to be honest with him Patricia."

"And tell him that I still like him? No way! I'm not supposed to be the weak one..." She admitted trailing off.

"That doesn't make you weak! I can tell he still really likes you, and you can't just let him go." KT said honestly. "And trust me, you'd still win the toughest award," she added with a laugh.

Patricia smiled. "Thanks," she said genuinely. "I guess I have to give you an awkward hug now," She joked.

"Nah, we can just skip that part," KT said waving it off and laughing as they finished getting ready for school.

Patricia felt a pit form in her stomach, this one from nerves. She wanted to tell Eddie so that everything would be ok, but what if it wasn't? What if Eddie moved on like she thought?

She tried to put those thoughts away, and decided she would tell him after school. Now all she had to do was avoid him all day at school, or she would probably ruin things again.

* * *

Eddie was starting to worry, Patricia hasn't talked to him all day. Sure, they weren't dating, but between school and Sibuna, they at least talked.

School had just ended and there would be a Sibuna meeting tonight, so maybe seeing her there would help. Right now, they had to figure out what was up with Frobisher.

Eddie walked back to Anubis alone, unaware of where his friends were. It was strange, not hearing the chatter of his classmates, but the peace gave him time to think. What could he have possible done wrong?

He's barely spoken to Patricia since he told Victor...

_Oh._

He told Victor they were back together as a cover up, and now she freaked out and they couldn't even be friends again. Wonderful.

* * *

Sibuna was supposed to meet in Eddie/ Fabian's room in 10, so Patricia figured if she got there early, she would have time to talk to Eddie before everyone else got there.

As she entered the room, she saw a distressed Eddie on the bed, and Fabian watching the "Gatehouse Cam" with headphones on.

"Eddie is everything ok?"

He snapped up at the sound of her voice. He had been mentally scolding himself for scaring her off, so to see her there was quite the shock. "Yeah, it's just, ya know, my dad, Victor, Denby, Frobisher, it's stressing me out..." He lied.

She nodded. They sat there in silence for a moment. Patricia didn't even know how to approach the topic, and thankfully, Fabian was still unaware of her presence.

"So uh Yacker, is there a reason you came early? You're usually late..." He said with a slight laugh.

She cracked a smile. "Yeah. I actually wanted to talk to you about something..."

"I'm all ears," he said smiling widely. Anytime Patricia had something to say, he would surely listen.

"So I was uh thinking about, ya know the... summer, and I-"

"Oh my god!" Fabian screamed jumping up. "They have someone trapped in the gatehouse. It's a girl saying 'Help!' We've got to get over there now!"

"We can't just go to the gatehouse!" Eddie said, at the same time he noticed Patricia's glare toward Fabian for interrupting.

"Well, we're going to! Patricia get the others," he ordered. Patricia was surprised by his forcefulness, but soon enough, they were all off to the gatehouse.

Patricia followed closely behind Eddie as the five snuck through the gatehouse following the noise. As they reached a door, Patricia fidgeted with the knob trying to open it, when suddenly there was a loud bump, causing her to jump back.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and quickly turned around to see a bewildered Eddie. The bump must have startled him as well.

For a quick moment, she looked into his hazel eyes, as he looked into her blue-green ones. All of the memories came flooding back to both of them, as they stood there amongst their friends.

Patricia soon moved away after she realized she had been staring. If only she had seen the smile that crept on his face when he realized he was holding her.

* * *

After talking to the girl, trapped in there, they had to make a quick escape. They all slowed down their run as they reached a safe distance from the gatehouse.

Patricia shivered once she realized how cold it actually was outside. Or it could be the fact that she still hadn't told Eddie, which hasn't helped her painted fingernails either.

"Cold Yacker?" Eddie said coming up behind her.

"Little bit," she replied. However she regretted it after she saw him shrug his jacket off.

"No, no it's really okay I'm fine!" She tried to convince him. Wearing his jacket would just be weird. That's what couples do right? And they weren't a couple. She had messed up.

Eddie slightly laughed as he put it around her shoulders. "Relax, Yacker. It's nothing."

_Nothing. _

But it wasn't just "nothing" to her.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, the others far ahead.

Eddie noticed her mood had changed. He noticed a lot about her recently, more than he had when they were dating.

"Yacker, you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She spat, a little too harshly.

Eddie held his hands up in surrender. "I don't know you just seem upset." She didn't respond. "You can tell me you know..." Eddie offered.

Patricia sighed, "No, I can't."

"Sure you can," Eddie said trying to lighten the mood. "I can handle just about anything. Spirits, Evil, Alfie," He laughed. "Let's see what you've got!"

Patricia rolled her eyes and smiled slightly at his cockiness. She missed it, and the fact that it was less than before, made it even easier to miss _him_.

She stopped and turned to face him, gaining the courage to finally admit it. "Look, I know you've probably moved on, but I was just wondering if you could ever... like me again?"

She searched his face for a response, but he seemed shocked. Her heart wasn't supposed to fall for him, she wasn't supposed to let him go, she wasn't supposed to miss him. But she did.

"I knew it," she mumbled, turning to go.

Eddie grabbed her arm, spinning her back around before pulling her face close and kissing her. He forgot how good it felt. As he pulled away, they both smiled widely.

Eddie pecked her quickly again before whispering, "I never stopped."


	30. Chapter 30

_This just kind of came to me lol_

**Teasing**

* * *

_I'm just saying it's fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can live like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

Fine By Me- Andy Grammer

* * *

Last period was just about over, and Mr. Sweet had just wrapped up the lesson. Thank God.

Patricia sighed and laid her head on the desk. It had been a loooooong day.

Eddie grabbed her hand underneath the table and intertwined their fingers. "What's wrong Yacker? Test got you nervous?" Eddie asked, teasingly.

Patricia just mumbled a "Yeah" with her head still down. Her head was pounding from all the school stress.

"Why are you even worried? You'll do better than me," Eddie said with a laugh.

Patricia sat up and scoffed. "Everyone can do better than you, you're a doofus remember?" It came out a little harsher than she meant it to be.

Eddie just gave her a questioning look.

"Sorry," she sighed, "I have a massive headache."

Eddie just nodded in understanding, as they walked out of class at the sound of the bell.

"Knock, Knock," Eddie said goofily as he walked into Patricia's room. The whole house was going crazy downstairs, glad it was Friday, but when Eddie noticed his girlfriend's absence, he decided to come look for her.

Patricia was laying face down on the bed. Eddie actually thought she was asleep, until he heard her mumble "Go Away" into the pillow.

He ignored her comment and sat down on the bed. "Alright, get up," he ordered giving her a little shove.

"No." She said flatly.

"Yes."

"Why? The house is too noisy. I just wanna sleep." She complained.

"Well, we're going on a walk." Eddie said standing up and gesturing to the picnic blanket he had tucked under his arm as Patricia flipped over to face him.

She scrunched her face up. "Do I have to?" Of course she was going to go, though. Eddie had taken the time to come cheer her up. It was really... sweet.

Eddie nodded. "Come on, Let's go," he said dragging her out the door.

Eddie put the blanket down under the shade, and pulled down Patricia to lay next to him.

"What's the difference between laying down here and laying down in my room?" Patricia questioned, the sarcasm evident in her voice.

"It's quieter out here, and you're with me," Eddie teased.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" They both laughed.

"But, seriously, this is like way to... Cliché." Patricia said as she stopped laughing.

"What do you even have against clichés?" Eddie asked, "I mean what if I told you disliking clichés was cliché?"

Patricia groaned and covered her face with her hands. "My whole life is a lie," she mumbled from underneath.

Eddie smiled down at her. He loved being able to tease her so easily, and how she would tease right back. It was probably to only thing keeping them both sane in this crazy school.

"Yacker, if you want clichè, I can give you clichè!"

"Oh no Eddie pleas-"

"You see that cloud up there? It's shaped like a heart." He said pointing to just a normal cloud as Patricia sighed. "And the sky is the color of your eyes." He said looking over at her.

She laughed. "And what about that butterfly?" Sure enough right above them was a butterfly fluttering around.

Eddie thought for a moment. "See how fast it's flying? That's how my stomach feels when I see you," he said smirking.

Patricia laughed. "Who taught you that one? Fabian?"

"Hey I thought that was pretty good!" Eddie defended. Patricia just rolled her eyes as they both continued to laugh. Why didn't they do this more often? It was fun.

Patricia stopped laughing however when the bright yellow butterfly that had been flying above them landed on her nose. Eddie noticed her freeze.

"What's wro-" he stopped and cracked a smile when he saw the butterfly. "Yacker don't move!" He commanded as he stood up.

"What are you doing?" Patricia whispered, trying not to move too much.

"Just making a memory."

The picture he snapped of Patricia's angry stare accompanied by a butterfly on her nose would never get old.

The butterfly flew away however, when Patricia sat up to lightly smack Eddie's arm. "Delete that!" She ordered.

"No, just... just consider it my reward," He smirked.

"Oh yeah? Reward for what?" Patricia spat.

"Making you feel better."

Patricia sighed. Eddie was right, she did feel better. "Fine, you win," she said before laying her head on his shoulder.

'But, if you show that to _anybody_**,** you're dead."


	31. Chapter 31

_Peddie AU one-shot kinda based off of the music video to Everything Has Changed.._

_Prompted by: randomwriter1224_

**Everything Has Changed**

* * *

_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now, I didn't before._

_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

_Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_

_In the back of my mind making me feel right_

Everything Has Changed- Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran

* * *

Eddie ran through the rain, holding the hand of a brown haired, blue-eyed little boy. His name was Scotty, Scotty Rutter. Scotty was his best friend Fabian's son.

"We're almost there!" Eddie shouted down to the little boy over the pitter-patter of the rain. They were heading to the ice cream shop to meet Scotty's "girlfriend."

As soon as they entered the shop, Eddie noticed the two girls in the corner, and be especially noticed the blue-green eyes he hadn't been able to get out of his head since yesterday.

* * *

**Previously:**

Eddie sighed as he trudged through the elementary school parking lot. Fabian had some work thing today, and wasn't able to get his son from school. Since Eddie owed him for something from a while back, he really couldn't say no.

He stood outside Scotty's classroom with the other parents waiting for the kids to come out. He sighed and checked the clock; 2:40. Still had 5 minutes left, so he pulled out his phone to waste a few minutes.

Eddie wasn't the most patient, and he certainly didn't want to be waiting at an Elementary school with a bunch of whiny, tired kids after their long day at school. He had already been through it once as a child, so why as an adult?

The bell rang and the kids started piling out if the class. Eddie spotted Scotty and waved him over.

"Hey bud." Eddie smiled as Scotty ran over.

"Hey Eddie!" Eddie had a soft spot for Scotty, he actually wasn't annoying like most kids Eddie had encountered. He was sweet and geeky, like Fabian. Maybe that was why Eddie liked him so much.

"Ready to go?" Eddie asked as Scotty grabbed his backpack off the hook. He simply nodded and they started to walk down the hall, when they heard a soft sniffling.

They turned around to see a little girl, with Auburn hair and a flowing white dress looking around wildly. Much to Eddie's dismay, Scotty ran over to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't find my mom!" She said sadly as Eddie caught up to them.

"Eddie, this is my girlfriend Dawn. She can't find her mom," Scotty explained.

Eddie nodded and couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that Fabians 8-year old son had a "girlfriend".

And he didn't.

That wasn't really a pleasant thought. Sure, Eddie was attractive, and he had no problem getting dates, but all the girls he had gone out with were exactly the same: no personality whatsoever. So, he would definitely help little Scotty out and be a good wingman.

"How about we take Dawn outside and wait with her there?"

The little ones nodded and Dawn wiped the small tears that had fallen before following him down the hall.

Eddie opened the door to the parking lot while walking backwards, completely oblivious to the woman walking in. She dropped her stuff and all the papers went flying as the door slammed into her.

Eddie quickly turned around to see who he had hit. There stood an auburn haired girl, who looked quite like Dawn, wearing a short black skirt, a white blouse, and some black lace tights. Her style was... refreshing. It was something he didn't see a lot around here. Not to mention her piercing green eyes.

"Well are you gonna help?" The girl spat, bringing Eddie back to reality, just realizing she had started picking up her skewed papers.

"Right, sorry." He mumbled bending down to gather up her belongings and handing them to her.

"Aunt Patricia?" Dawn exclaimed, emerging from behind.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late," Patricia said looking embarrassed that she has been so snappy in front of her niece. "Your mom just told me 5 minutes ago that I needed to pick you up," she said taking her backpack from her and grabbing her hand. "And who's this?" She asked pointing to Scotty.

"That's my boyfriend!" Dawn giggled and Scotty blushed wildly. "Can Scotty come play? Please?!" She begged.

"Not today, I'm sure Scotty's dad needs to get him home." She said gesturing towards me, with a small glare for running into her.

"Oh I'm not his dad," Eddie finally spoke up, "Just a friend of his dad's. I'm Eddie." He didn't know whether he should shake her hand or go with and awkward wave.

He went with the awkward wave.

It wasn't until then that Patricia noticed how handsome the guy she had run into actually was. "Right, Well... either way we should be going," she turned around guiding Dawn towards her car.

Eddie barely even noticed the "Wait!" that escaped from his lips. She turned around and raised an eyebrow impatiently.

"Sorry about... hitting you with the door..." Eddie said with a slight laugh, even though he really did mean it.

All he got back was a small smile before she continued walking.

He sighed turning back to Scotty who was holding a paper in his hands.

"What's that?" Eddie asked. Scotty shrugged and handed it to him. It was a business proposal, for a company Eddie assumed Patricia worked for. She must have missed it while picking up the spilled papers, but it looked pretty important. "How am I gonna get this back to her?" Eddie thought out loud.

Scotty reached down and picked up a small index card and handed it to him. It was her business card. Eddie smirked at the thought that he had her number right in the palm of his hand, all thanks to Scotty. "You're a genius!" Eddie exclaimed to the small boy. Yep, just like Fabian.

Eddie pulled out his phone and quickly texted the number:

_**What do you say to an ice cream date tomorrow? For the kids of course... Our treat. You can't really say no because I have your business proposal...**_

_**-Eddie**_


	32. Chapter 32

_This is basically Eddie's feelings in House of Defeat :)_

**Defeated**

* * *

_I am in misery_  
_ There ain't nobody who can comfort me_  
_ Why won't you answer me?_  
_ The silence is slowly killing me_

Misery- Maroon 5

* * *

Eddie dashed around the corner to hide, staff in hand, when he heard footsteps and soft chatter coming his way. As he poked his head back around the corner, he saw Denby, Alfie, Fabian, his dad, and Patricia.

He craned his neck trying to see the code they were frantically typing to get into the gatehouse, but he couldn't see past the perfect head of auburn curls that was in the way.

He froze trying to take it all in. His _girlfriend_ was soulless, and it was all partially his fault. He could have gone after her, proved to her that he never sent those messages, but he didn't, and he didn't even know _why_ he didn't.

All he knew was that he needed her back. He needed to be able to look into those gorgeous eyes of hers when she gives him her infamous glare. He needed to be able to put his arm around her shoulder even though she'll throw it off seconds later. He needed to be able to wrap his arms around her and pull her into a hug in front of everybody as she pretends to hate it.

But most of all, he needs to feel her soft lips on his as the sparks fly uncontrollably.

He was desperate, so very desperate, and this seemed like his last shot. So when Patricia was the last in line to enter the gate house he ran over to her.

"Patri- Patricia," he said breathily as he leaned the staff against the wall.

Her eyes grew wide, "The staff...," she whispered to herself, before shouting to the others, "He's got the staff!"

"Shhh- Just listen to me for one second!" He said pulling her away from the door. "This evil Patricia... it's not you. Not the _real_ you. Okay?" He breathed out trying to keep it together when all he wanted to do was go back to when everything was fine.

"The Patricia I know... is in there. She still is." He hadn't given up hope. Yes, her soul was trapped in a sarcophagus upstairs, he had seen it himself. But she couldn't be living without some of her old self, right?

"You've got all of her memories, okay. You _must_ have some of her feelings too!"

Patricia cut him off forcefully. "Thankfully, not."

Eddie sighed, that had hurt more than he ever would have thought. "You- you don't remember?" He breathed out. There's no way she forgot everything they've been through right? Eddie remembered though, that's for sure.

"How we felt the first time we saw each other..." He said, unable to fight the smile that came as he remembered that day. She woke him while he was napping in the lounge after a long day of traveling to get there. After the insults were fired back and forth, Eddie knew that there was something... different about her.

"Or.. The first time we went on a date..." He watched her for a moment as that day came flooding back to him as well. It was more of a do-over date, though, and they almost shared their second kiss.

"Kissed..." he mumbled more to himself then to her. He couldn't forget to remind her of _that_ day. "Your first ever kiss!" He exclaimed, still taking pride in the fact that _he_ was the first. He watched her eyes drift to the ground.

He was getting a reaction.

"Or the-" he had to stop as his smile grew even wider at this memory. "The first time you poured a jug of milk over my head." He couldn't help but laugh slightly, they had come so far. _He_ had come so far, from the idiot who agreed to dance with her for a bet.

"That's gotta give you a little glow, doesn't it?" He asked as he watched her closely, but she just stared back blankly. However, Eddie thought he saw the tiniest hint of her trying to remember. Maybe she just needed a little more encouragement?

"Come on, Patricia! Remember!" He urged, longing more and more for her by the second. "Okay? Or... Just tell me you still care deep down, because if not... It might as well just be the end of everything." He was on the verge of tears now. Eddie rarely cried, but the fact that his girlfriend didn't remember anything they did together stabbed him right in the heart he never would have known he had if it wasn't for her.

But, looking up into her eyes once more, he could really see it now, she was trying to remember it. He saw flashes of color flow back into her eyes.

"I-" she stared to say but stopped and shook her head. She couldn't remember, but she had _tried,_ and that was enough for Eddie. He would just have to physically remind her of how it felt when their lips connected in a kiss.

He inched his face towards hers slowly, as his hand moved up toward her cheek. Her eyes flickered to his lips, as did his, and finally their lips brushed together. Eddie waited for the feeling he wanted so badly, the electricity that surged between the two of them at moments like this.

But it _wasn't_ there.

He didn't feel the sparks. He didn't get the chills when their noses touched and he knew she didn't either.

Because she couldn't feel.

It wasn't actually her.

The real Patricia was trapped, and this soulless one was just a fake. He knew now what he had to do.

Seeing a shocked KT out of the corner of his eye, he yelled, "KT go!" as he gently pushed Patricia out of the way. He grabbed the staff and ran into the gatehouse after KT, ready to fix this mess, leaving a confused Patricia behind.


	33. Chapter 33

**Torn**  
_Maybe it's the things I say,  
And maybe I should think before I speak,  
But I thought that I knew enough,  
To know myself and do what's right for me_  
Don't Wanna Be Torn- Hannah Montana

* * *

"Trix! How was it?!" Piper squealed engulfing me in a hug.

I stumbled back a bit, but managed to catch myself and mumble "It was good," before escaping her grasp.

"Doesn't sound like it!" She said shocked. "I wanna know everything!"

I just stood there awkwardly as I finally made eye contact with my mum who was just getting out of the car. Piper looked between the two of us, then whispered to me, "Fine, you're off the hook for now, but you have to tell me later." I rolled my eyes at her persistence. Same old Piper.

"How was the flight?" My mum asked as she gave me a quick squeeze.

"Long and boring," I mumbled as we climbed into the car, ready to go home.

"That not something you say to someone who just paid for your trip to see your boyfriend, of only 6 months, overseas," she warned me, clearly already disappointed at my return.

"You're right, I'm sorry," I said, sarcasm laced between my words. Only 5 minutes back and I was already ready to leave.

"Okay, I know I said you were off the hook," Piper started from the front seat," but something clearly has you in a bad mood, so spill it."

I just sighed and continued staring out the window. I wished to be anywhere but here, with my overly cheerful sister and my judging mother, who have absolutely no idea what's going on.

To be honest, _I_ don't even know what's going on.

I spent the last 2 weeks with Eddie for part of summer vacation, in their little one-story house. I got to see where he grew up, meet his family, meet his other friends, and stuff like that. I hated the idea at first, seeing as I tell myself I'm not particularly a fan of Americans, but, I ended up _loving_ the trip, so much it actually scared me.

The next thing I knew, I was telling him I never wanted to see him again before hopping on the plane back to England.

"Uh hello? Earth to Patricia?!" Piper said as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Yes?" I spat.

"I asked you what happened between you and Eddie."

I just sat there in silence. What was I supposed to say? It already hurt enough thinking back on the fact I had actually broken up with him, and I sure didn't want to say it out loud.

I _obviously_ wasn't very good with words.

"Nothing." I said flatly. They didn't need to know, they probably didn't even really care.

* * *

When we arrived home, I quickly jumped out of the car, grabbed my suitcase, and went inside. I mumbled a "Hey Dad" into his office before grabbing a bag of chips and heading to my room.

It was good to be back, I had to admit, but it still felt... weird, as if something was missing.

I unpacked my suitcase and put everything back in its place. I was about to flop on my bed and call it a day, when I noticed an envelope at the bottom of my bag.

I picked it up and rubbed my finger over the cursive "Patricia" that was written on top. It was way too neat to be Eddie's handwriting, so I was very curious to see what this envelope contained and who it came from.

Inside, there were about 30 pictures from my stay with the Millers. The only person I could think of that would hide them in my suitcase was Eddie's mum.

I dumped the contents out on my bed to find a handful of photos from our trip. It definitely was from Eddie's mum. She was actually really nice, and was always there at the right moment to snap a picture.

"Too bad I messed it all up..." I mumbled to myself as I flopped back on the bed.

I must have been laying there thinking for a while, because Piper came up to tell me supper was ready. Unfortunately, she's good at knowing when something's up.

"Uh Trish... are you okay?" She asked as she sat down next to me.

"Of course? Why wouldn't I be?" I spat back.

"Because something happened with you and Eddie," she said with a 'duh' tone, crossing her arms. I hated when she said things like that. It makes me feel even more inferior.

So naturally I just rolled my eyes and turned my back towards her, hoping she would get the hint.

She didn't.

"Patricia why are you so stubborn?! I'm _trying_ to help you!"

No response.

I could feel her un-tense and she said softer, "Di- Did you guys... Breakup?"

I sighed deeply, now she knew.

"Oh Trix! What did he do? Did he dump you for another girl? Too much time with guy friends? Was he being a jerk? Did he-?" She started rambling out questions about possible things he did, and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"No Piper! _He_ didn't do anything, _I_ messed it all up. Ok?"

Her face softened one again, this time with a bit of confusion. "But... Why? I thought... I though you-"

"Really liked him? Yeah I still do Piper. But I panicked okay? And now he'll never want me back so it's over, I just have to live with it." I said finally turning over to face her.

I guess, in a way, it felt good to tell Piper. I had needed to get it off my chest, and Piper definitely knew more about relationships than me. I was just confused, why do they have to be complicated and consuming? I don't think I've ever thought harder about anything than I have with me and Eddie's "relationship."

She gave me a hug and then looked me in the eyes, "It'll be _okay _Patricia, and it doesn't have to be the end of you guys either. Just listen to your heart, it's easy." She said smiling and shrugging her shoulders. "And I'll tell mum and dad the jet lag is catching up to you, okay?"

I nodded and hugged her back, "Thanks Pipes."

With that she hopped up and went downstairs after leaving the door partly open, but in didn't feel like getting up to close it.

I glanced back down at the like of pictures on my bed and quickly looked back up at the ceiling. I didn't even want to remember the trip anymore. I just wanted to forget everything, it didn't matter anymore.

I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed my phone to turn it on. I had already changed my background before my plane took off, so I wasn't expecting to be reminded of Eddie.

But I was so wrong.

There were Calls from Eddie, texts from Eddie asking what he did wrong, calls from Joy, texts from Joy asking how my stay was, and the list goes on. I just turned it back off and threw it to the other side if the room.

Luckily it landed on the other bed.

The whole situation just wasn't fair, to Eddie, or even to myself. I thought I knew what I was doing, but now I just wish I could take it all back. Either that or actually have a reason to hate him, but I didn't, and I probably never will.

So now I'm just back to being confused, and I had absolutely no idea what to do.

What did Piper say? Listen to your heart? It sounded incredibly cheesy, but I couldn't think of anything else to do.

I sat there for about 10 minutes waiting for my heart to "tell me something."

Nothing.

I thought she meant everything would be okay when we went back to school. I thought this was supposed to be _easy._

But than again, when have things ever been easy for Patricia Williamson.

* * *

Hey! So i just wanted to say that I'm also working on re-writing a bunch of these to make them better! Review por favor :)


	34. Chapter 34

Crowned

* * *

_I need you in my life, _

_or I'm not alright,_

_So don't walk away, _

_I won't be okay if you do,_

_I just don't wanna lose you_

I Don't Wanna Lose You- Jamestown Story

* * *

"Patricia!" KT called as she walked up to the red head and her other housemate that were chatting on the dance floor.

"Hey KT!" Joy practically sang. She was obviously ecstatic that the Prom planning had gone as well as she had hoped.

KT smiled at Joy briefly and then turned towards Patricia. "I need you to get Eddie on the dance floor," she stated, as if she didn't already know Eddie and her didn't dance.

Patricia eyed KT suspiciously, looking for any signs of some kind of joke. "Why?" She finally questioned, curious to what her next remark would be.

"I have an idea! Just trust me." KT pleaded as Patricia looked over at Joy, who didn't seem to have a clue about what was going on either.

Patricia crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. "You have to tell me first."

KT sighed, clearly there's never any winning against Patricia. "Well, we all already know the Prom King is Jerome and the Prom Queen is you, Joy, right?" Patricia and Joy nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could change it to Eddie and you, Patricia. I know, Joy, you and Jerome worked really hard on prom and all, and it looks wonderf-"

Joys face lit up at the sound of KT's idea. "No, it's fine! That's perfect! He just saved the world after all, and you guys are the cutest couple in the school..." Joy said motioning to Patricia, "I couldn't think of a better idea!"

"Great! I'll go tell Mr. Sweet!" KT exclaimed.

"Whoa KT, hold on!" Patricia snapped. "I do not want to be Prom Queen."

KT groaned, realizing she had forgotten that important piece of information while coming up with her "perfect" plan.

"Patricia come on! Eddie's so bummed about the whole Osirian thing! He needs some cheering up!" KT said convincingly as she saw Patricia soften. "I even tried using some of my killer moves to get him to dance!"

Patricia internally grimaced at KT's last sentence. She seemed to have this crazy idea that she's an awesome dancer, and she instantly felt even more pity for Eddie.

She glanced over at her boyfriend who was moping at the table in the corner. As much as Patricia didn't want to be crowned in front of the whole grade, she knew it would cheer Eddie up, and she too had been trying to get him back to his old self again. Ever since he had become the Osirian, he seemed to enjoy being the center of attention, the hero in every situation.

"Or I can just get somebody else to be the queen..." KT said tauntingly, snapping Patricia out of her thoughts. She knew Patricia certainly didn't want anyone else to be the Queen if he was the King.

"Fine," she mumbled, giving in, "I'll do it."

"Great!" KT squealed. "Now go get him on the dance floor!"

* * *

Patricia did as she was told and after some sweet moments and a near juice-pouring, her and Eddie were out on the dance floor among the rest of the students.

"Yacker, why did you even bring me out here?" Eddie questioned, a little annoyed.

"You'll see in a second.." She mumbled under her breath. Eddie was about to question her further, but he heard his Dad's voice coming from the stage.

"Attention Everyone! I would like to congratulate the class of 2013 on their graduation!" Mr. Sweet said excitedly as applause rang through the room.

"Now we would like to crown the Prom King and Queen, Eddie Miller and Patricia Williamson!"

Eddie was shocked as Joy sat a crown on top of his head, and Jerome placed one on Patricia's auburn curls. The rest of his house mates came over and congratulated them as well as pull them into numerous hugs, much to Patricia's dismay.

But Eddie was still confused.

"Why are we even King and Queen?" Eddie said, laughing a bit. "I though it was already decided that it was Joy and Jerry?"

"Yeah, well you deserve it more than us," Joy admitted as Jerome nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Plus, I've never really liked crowns anyway. They mess up my hair," Jerome added, causing the others to laugh.

"That's really sweet and all," Eddie started, "but really, these are yours, take them." He started to take off his crown when his dad stopped him.

"You just saved the world, Edison. The least we can do is make you and Ms. Williamson King and Queen," Mr. Sweet said, patting his son on the back while the rest of the house nodded.

"Now go dance you two!" KT exclaimed.

Eddie looked at Patricia and smirked, grabbing her hand and leading her back into the spot light as they began to dance together much like the only other time they did, at the dance last year.

He couldn't help but notice the smug smile on her face.

"Wait, Yacker did you have something to do with this?"

She shook her head. "As much as I would _love_ to take the credit," she said sarcastically, "It was KT's idea. You were right, she is good with this 'romantic' stuff."

Eddie smiled and laughed slightly at her quoting him from their picnic date. Good thing he eventually let his mom convince her that it was her on the phone and not someone else.

"Well, did it work?" Patricia asked

"Did what work?"

"Her plan to cheer you up, _duh_."

Eddie smirked as he spun her around. "Well yes, but I could always use some more cheering up..." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Patricia sighed and pressed her lips to his. It was short but still full of passion. Eddie was surprised she had actually kissed him, especially in public.

But then again, they were wearing plastic crowns and dancing in front of the whole grade at prom. Surely she was full of surprises.

He smiled down at her once she pulled away and she smirked right back.

"Never thought we'd be here eh, Yacker?"

"Oh you mean being Prom King and Queen together after saving the world yet again? I predicted this _ages_ ago."

Eddie chuckled at her once again as the song they were dancing to ended. He started to stop and was getting ready to walk back to get ready to go.

But Patricia surprisingly didn't want this to end. She wanted to spend as much time with him as she could. After all, today had made her realize their time could be limited.

"Wait.." She mumbled before realizing it had actually slipped out.  
Eddie turned around and looked at her questioningly. Before he knew it she had let go of his hands and wrapped hers around his waist, putting her head on his shoulder, just as a slow song came on.

Eddie wrapped his arms around her to return the favor as soon as he got over the initial shock. The were so close, he could feel her steady heartbeat against his chest.

Eddie let the word of the song sink in, while they rocked back and forth, and he found himself holding her tighter, because he really didn't want to lose her, almost as much as she didn't want to lose him. So he kissed the top of her head and whispered "I love you" into her ear, as he enjoyed the time he never thought he would, with someone he never thought he'd end up with.

And he was happier than ever to finally realize that everything would be **_okay_**.


	35. Chapter 35

Runway Reflection

* * *

Only rainbows after rain,

The sun will always come again,

And it's a circle, circling around again,

It comes around again

Keep Your Head Up- Andy Grammar

* * *

"Have a nice flight," the scrawny lady mumbled, obviously exhausted from saying the same phrase over and over to everyone who walked by. Eddie took his ticket back from her and flashed her his signature smile. Sure, she wasn't in a good mood, but Eddie was, and not even a dull airport worker could ruin it.

He strode down the jetway and then proceeded to find his seat. He couldn't help but flash a smile at everyone who looked his way, he just felt like sharing his good mood with everyone else.

When Eddie came to seat 17D, he put his duffel bag in the overhead compartment, and sat down. His mood continued to improve as he got comfortable in the window seat- his favorite.

His attention was focused elsewhere when he felt someone plop down in the seat next to him. Eddie turned to greet the person who he would be sitting by for the next eight hours, but was shocked to see almost a reflection of himself.

The boy looked around three years younger than him, about the same age Eddie was when he started going to school in England. He wore a leather jacket, dark grey shirt underneath, dark jeans, and even sunglasses, despite the fact they were in a plane.

Eddie couldn't help but crack a small smile at the boy's style, that was once identical to Eddie's. But today, Eddie was simply wearing jeans and a T-shirt that was navy on the front and white on the back; it was one of Patricia's favorites.

The boy noticed he was under Eddie's watch, and stuck his hand out. "George, George Brown, but most people call me G," He said with an attitude.

"Eddie, Eddie Miller," He said back in the same tone while taking the guys hand, which he didn't realize was covered in crumbs from Cheetos he must've eaten earlier.

Eddie quickly wiped the crumbs off on his jeans, as he heard the guy scoff at Eddie's mocking tone towards him. He sighed and figured he should be nicer to the guy, they would be stuck with each other for a while whether they liked it or not.

"So, uh... G," Eddie started,"Where're you headed?"

G turned his attention back towards Eddie and gave him a fake smile. "Visiting my mom in Manchester; My parents are divorced and my dad thinks I should go see her regularly. It's such a stupid idea, not that you care or anything." He mumbled at the end.

Eddie chuckled. "I'll have you know I was once in the same exact position."

This seemed to catch his attention a bit, although he tried to hide it. "I highly doubt it."

"No, really. My Mom forced me to go to my Dad's boarding school in Liverpool a few years ago after he had left us when I was 2," Eddie admitted. Now that it was all in the past, it was easier for him to talk about.

"Yeah, well... well you didn't have to grow up without a mom," G retorted.

"You didn't have to grow up without a dad," Eddie said, internally admiring his comeback as he reached into his pocket to get out his headphones. G just scoffed once again, opting to stay quiet this time.

Eddie cursed under his breath when he noticed his headphones had gotten tangled in his pocket, and began to untangle them.

"You know, it probably won't be so bad. You may even meet the love of your life or something," he smirked, taking a break from untangling and letting his mind drift to Patricia.

He hadn't seen her in a few months, and when he heard his college got a long weekend this week, he figured a surprise visit was the perfect idea.

"Let me guess, that's what happened to you?" G responded rudely.

"Yep. I'm actually going to surprise her right now."

"Oh so you're _that _kind of guy," He responded with a look of disgust on his face. He was proving to be more and more like high-school Eddie than he had originally lead on.

Eddie chuckled again. "I used to think exactly like you. The whole 'who needs a long-term girlfriend' act. You'll find someone someday, though, and trust me, it'll be worth it."

"Whatever, Prince Charming," G said while, for the first time, cracking a real smile. "How old are you anyways?"

"20, in my second year of college."

G simply nodded, but then had a better idea. "Now let's see this girlfriend of yours," he said as he quickly grabbed Eddie's phone from his hands, while his attention had been refocused on the tangled headphones.

G looked at Eddie's lock screen, a picture of him and Patricia at a Halloween party the last time they were together. He was Batman and she was Batgirl, even though Patricia refused to wear the mask, or even let him wear his.

"Whoa, she is **HOT**!" G exclaimed as Eddie stole his phone back and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry man, I have no intentions of stealing your girlfriend."

Eddie just gave him a fake smile and finally got his headphones untangled. G noticed Eddie was now ignoring him, and mentally cursed himself, always screwing things up with his pride.

"Here," he said handing his beats to Eddie. "You'll get better sound out if these, and I'm gonna sleep anyway."

Eddie kindly took the headphones. "Thanks."

That was the end of their conversation for the remainder of the flight. However, when they arrived at their destination, Eddie thanked him again for letting him use the headphones, and reminded him to keep an open mind about the visit with his mom. G wished Eddie a fun time visiting Patricia, and thanked him for the advice.

While Eddie sat in the cab, nonchalantly texting Patricia about her whereabouts, he noticed G had managed to add his contact to the phone.

_Guess he would be seeing him again._

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed that one as much as I enjoyed writing it! And this series hit 200+ reviews! Thank you so much! Please keep it up!_


End file.
